The Hogwarts Diary of Charlotte Bumbery
by Asterisk Truly
Summary: Meet Charlotte Bumbery and her fellow Gryffindors, exploring, romance, pranking, truths, lies, setting hair on fire, painting people's faces orange, chocolate rain, stalkers,WINTHROP THE GIANT SQUID!, and well, her diary.
1. Er, Hello Diary, Hello Hogwarts

_A/N: Okay, I decided to take a break from The Return of Charlote Bumbery, to work on her back story. So here it is: Charlotte Bumbery's Hogwarts Diary. ENJOY!_

_- - -_

August 21, 10:15 AM

Dear Diary,

I am a witch, but I knew that anyway, I mean come on! **Both** of my parents are magical, not muggles. I remember when I got the letter, I was playing with my little cousin Katie (well, she's nine, but still, pretty small). The owl flew into the room and it was addressed to me. I was shocked. This of course happened a few days ago, but I didn't have a diary then.

So Diary, you may be wondering _why_ I got you, am I right? (wait who am I kidding you can't talk back to me! Hehe, but it's still fun! HAHAHA _hehehe_ HAHAHA_ hehehe._ what I'm bored!) so anyway, I'm on my way back from Diagon Ally, so I decided to write in you, we took a ministry car, so it's going to take a while.

Oh! Right, why I got you. WELL, my mum said it would be, and I quote, "_Nice to have some place to put down all your memories so that when you're older you can tell stories **much** more realistically."_ that's my mum for ya. Her name is Clover Bumbery, I mean **seriously! **_WHO_ names their kid **Clover?** Her maiden name is Bell. _Clover Bell._ Ever heard of her? Well, she's a famous journalist. Or _was_ a famous journalist. When she changed her name after she got married, she got no more work, so they '_decided'_ to have me. Suuuurrrrreeeeee, decided, yeah right, there was nothing else for her to do, **_BUT_** become a stay at home mum.

Uh-oh, Mum's coming to peer over my shoulder, better close the book.

Later,

Charlotte Ryder Bumbery

- - -

10:45 AM Same Day

Diary, (or should I call you 'Future Me'? )(Eh, let's stick with _Diary_ for now)

Well, this is the conversation that occurred, (_This_ is me speaking and **This **is Mum speaking, and **this **is Dad speaking):

**"Hunny, I see you like your new diary."**

_"Eh, it's okay I guess."_

**"Well, we should be home any time now…what were you writing?"** She tried to flip open my diary to the former page, but I stopped her, putting my hand protectively over it.

_"MUM! It's my DIARY I don't WANT you to know what's in it."_

**"Oh, do you want to talk to your father?"**

_"MUM! It's nothing like that! Just GO AWAY!" _She retreated to her part of the car, my father entered as she left.

**"Honey, what's up?"**

_"Nothing much Dad."_

**"Eh? That's good,"** Dad winked, **"Did you get the 'supplies'?"** Dad asked in a whisper so Mum couldn't hear.

_"Yep."_

**"That's my girl," **He said then left.

So that's what happened. My dad is the one encouraging me to become a prankster. He was one when he was at Hogwarts, and I think I want to follow in his footsteps instead of Mum's.

So you're probably wondering what I look like, eh diary? (If I'm reading this then I sure as god hope I can remember what I looked like, but if it is a stranger reading it, I guess they would want to know what I look like.)

So about me, I am 11 years old, and I have longish auburn hair, with pale-ish skin and celery green eyes, (well at least that's what people say about me) I am around five foot one inches tall, and kinda skinny.

My Mum is basically five foot-on-the-dot in height, long flaming red hair, brown eyes and is very umm… buxom you could say.

My Dad is skinny, and balding, he has a red beard and brown hair, and has my celery green eyes, or I have his. He is about six foot four, so when people see my parents it's kinda funny, the height difference, but my mum is definitely the advocate for feminism, and my dad is soft spoken, (except when pranking) but when he gets angry- watch out.

My mum was in Ravenclaw when she went to Hogwarts, she's hoping, since I'm so smart, that I will get into her former house. Personally, I'm hoping I'm in Dad's former house, Gryffindor, because they respect pranksters, unlike Ravenclaw, and plus it just seems like much more fun!

Well, we're home, and I got to get my stuff out of the car then watch out for little cousin Katie.

And We're Off,

Charlotte R. Bumbery

- - -

August 28, 3:04 PM

Dear Diary,

WAZZAP? Sorry, Katie is watching some muggle television movie. It's something about a princess and some dwarves I think. Anyway, it's very predictable. So I am bored. Oh, Diary, you're probably wondering why does it seem like in every entry I mention my cousin Katie. WELL, my family lives with my mum's brother's family, because we're a very close-knitted family. Oh well. At least I don't have to share a room with Katie. Our house is basically one of those two family houses, except our living room, dining room and kitchen are the connecters. On one side of the house is Uncle Steven, Aunt Lucy and Katie, and on the other side is Mum (Clover), Dad (Denis), and me (Charlotte).

Of course there are our pets, my family has two cats, one female (Asterisk, she's actually one quarter Kneazle) and one male (Ampersand half Kneazle), we also have an owl, (Ruthy). Uncle Steven has two owls (Serra and Jamie), and one dog, a female (Nora). THANK HEAVENS that our cats get along with Nora and the owls, I don't know how we would survive if that wasn't so!

I'm taking Ampersand to Hogwarts with me, (he should be quite useful considering he's very intelligent) I hope Asterisk won't be too depressed without him. I'm sure Nora and the owls will do fine. But since I can take only one pet, I have to leave Ruthy behind, which won't be very helpful, but I can always use a school owl, at least it won't be too terrible.

Oh, I have to go, Mum's calling me.

Later,

Charlotte Bumbery

- - -

September 1, 6:45 AM

Dear Diary,

Too tired to think that much, on my way to King's Cross station, more later on the train.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz,

Bumbery (oh, that's what everyone calls me anyways, so I'll be signing this or Bumbs from now on.)

- - -

10:30 AM, Same Day

Dear Diary,

I am sitting in a compartment with a few other, to be first years. Their names are, if I am not mistaken, Penelope Clearwater, Rodger Davies and Cedric Diggory. They all seem nice enough, one of them just asked me something, I think it's that Diggory kid, one moment- Ah, he was asking what I was writing, I told him it is a horror story, he looked so shocked, obviously he is squeamish. HA. Ah, I am too cruel, I will apologize to the poor fellow- I did, he looked relieved when I told him it was just my diary.

I want to get to know my companions better.

More Later,

Bumbery.

- - -

11:25 AM, Same Day

Diary,

Cedric, it turns out is quite nice, he is very talkative though. Penelope is quiet and is currently reading. I do not, however like the looks of that Rodger Davies kid, he seems, so, ew. Anyway, Rodger and Cedric are now playing exploding snap. I am terribly bored, and seeing as those two are already started in their game I cannot join in, THAT would be rude, and Penelope looks so content reading I dare not disturb her. Ah, I guess I shall explore the train, maybe I'll find Ampersand a treat, anyway, I'm going to inform my companions that I will be back later.

I'm off to explore,

Bumbs

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Charlotte walked down the hallway, past many full compartments, she looked behind her and saw someone staring at her and walking towards her, she quickly opened the nearest compartment door and stepped in. She was breathing heavily, and did not notice that, the chatter that was going on in the compartment had stopped.

She turned around slowly, "Er, Hi! I am sorry, it's just-um, someone was-"

"What's your name?" I tall-ish boy with wild red hair and horn-rimmed glasses asked.

"Charlotte," They continued to look at her, "OH! You wanted my last name too! Well, I'm Charlotte Bumbery."

"_Well_ Charlotte Bumbery, I am Percy Weasley, I'm in Gryffindor, and this is my friend Oliver Wood, he's in Gryffindor too," He nodded to a tall boy with brown hair, holding a book called, Quidditch Through the Ages, who was smiling at her, "and this is Rachel Prewett, she's going to be a first year this year, she's my cousin," He gestured to a small girl with short red hair who smiled shyly at Charlotte.

"Well, I guess I must be on my way now, back to my compartment, you can come if you want Rachel, I'm sitting with some other kids our age," Charlotte said heading for the door, then turning back around to say, "Nice book Oliver," then she left to go back to her compartment, with Rachel following her.

"See you later Percy," Rachel whispered on her way out, to which the older boy nodded.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - -

12:30 PM, Same Day

Diary,

Well, I met this girl, Rachel Prewett, she's really nice, and much more talkative than Penelope, so, I _finally_ have a girl to talk to on the train, but right now, she's gone to the bathroom, so I have some time to write.

When I left you, I had gone to explore right? Oh yes, well, I was walking around the train, when this boy with dark brown hair falling over his eyes started to follow me. I quickly ran into the nearest compartment to hide from him. There I met, Rachel and two Gryffindors. One was Rachel's cousin, Percy Weasley, I think. The other was this boy holding a quidditch book. I have not told you before diary, but I love quidditch, I mean I _LOVE _it! It's so thrilling. I believe that boy's name was Oliver Wood, and well, he wasn't hard on the eyes, if you catch my drift.

Oh, Rachel's back, I've got to go, I'll write more later.

-Bumbery

- - -

5:45 PM, Same Day

Diary,

I do not have much time to write this, as all of us are waiting to be sorted, but I have a few comments.

When Prew (That's what I call Rachel) and I began to talk about Percy, Penelope looked up from her book, it turns out they met at Diagon Ally, and she has a crush on him. Well, he really isn't my type, he seems like such a bore, but to each her own, is what I say.

Oh, and I think Prew has a crush on Diggs (Cedric is his given name, but I give people nicknames, so _deal_ with it. Heh), and Rodger seemed to be staring at Prew a lot. UH-OH! Love triangle. AH! MY LIFE'S BECOMING A SOAP-OPERA!

Oh, I've got to go, we're about to be sorted!

Later,

Charlotte (The girl in a soap opera)

- - -

9:47 PM, Same Day

DIARY,

I'M IN GRYFFINDOR! YAY! DAD WILL BE SO HAPPY! MUM WON'T BE PLEASED, BUT I DON'T CARE! I'M IN GRYFFINDOR!

Okay, now that I've got that out of my system, I have to tell you a few things, Penelope and Rodger are in Ravenclaw, oh well, I'll still see Penny at meals and classes so it isn't **too** bad. Diggs is in Huffelpuff, aww, Prew is gonna miss him! (haha) Prew and I are in Gryffindor, along with Emily Pappas, Jessica Finke, Josh Cohen, Sean Valli, Douglas Green, and Richard Williams.

Here's some information about my fellow Gryffindor first years:

Rachel Prewett (Prew): Short red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, around four foot eleven, quite skinny (skinner than me). Kind hearted, quite talkative and friendly.

Emily Pappas (Emms): shoulder length brown hair, clear blue eyes, wears glasses, is _so_ going to be a flirt when she gets older, she is about one inch taller than me, she's erm, "Filled Out" if you know what I mean. She has **very** tan skin as well. She seems smart enough, but not quite as smart as Prew or me, she also seems kinda mean, but that's my opinion.

Jessica Finke (JFunk): long blonde hair, hazel eyes, is very bubbly, but seems like she could be quite serious at times. She's around four foot eight (yes I know **quite** short), with medium tan skin. She is a little plump, but quite kind, I think. Well, she seems quite nice though.

Josh Cohen (Joc): short tan colored hair, dark brown eyes, tall, around five foot four (**What?** We're _eleven_ for goodness's sake!), thin, seems strong, seems quite sweet, a little perverted at times, but an all around nice guy I guess.

Sean Valli (Valls): long blonde hair, grey eyes, around five foot three, muscular, seems like _quite _ the ladies man. The girls seem attracted to him. Although, I'm not that attracted to him.

Douglas Green (Greens): short, spiky brown hair, forest green eyes, around Sean's height, thin, very quiet, hasn't talked much, so I don't know much about him.

Richard Wiliams (Richy): medium length red hair, brown eyes, around Emily's height (those two seem to know each other from before Hogwarts), friendly, has a goofy smile, likes to watch pranks, easy-going but seems like he has a bad temper.

So those are the Gryffindors in my year. Oh, remember I told you about my "stalker" well, he turns out to be Adrian Pucey, and he's in Slytherin, ew. Oh well.

I'm off to bed,

Bumbs.

- - -

_A/N: Well, did you like it? I REALLY hope you liked it! This is fun to write, I know it seems more serious than "The Return of Charlotte Bumbery", but I'm trying to make it funnier! that is my goal! MUAHAHAHAHA! well, I hope you liked it! (Don't forget to review!) _


	2. SeptemberNotes, Relationships&Quidditch

_A/N: thanks Nike for the review- so here's the last chapter you'll get until i finish The Return of Charlotte Bumbery. Enjoy!_

_- - -_

September 8, 12:32 PM

Diary,

Well, it's Sunday, and I'm going to start my second week at Hogwarts tomorrow! Hehe. Well, I've come to know Percy and Oliver better this past week. But that Adrian Pucey has been quite annoying in _every_ class I have with him, he keeps on staring at me, it's quite disturbing.

Well, remember when I told you it seemed like Richy knew Emms from before, _well_ it turns out their **DATING! **SQUEE! (ha) I thought so, I guess I have intuition or something. _WELL_ Prew seemed to have recovered fast from missing Diggs, she's been flirting _viscously _with Valls, and well, let's just say he's been doing it back!

Joc has been making some _really_ bad and _really _perverted jokes, and well, Jfunk has been laughing at them. AHH! MY LIFE'S STILL A SOAP OPERA!

So, since our friends have been hanging out, and basically **running off together**, Greens and I have been seeing a lot of each other. I've figured out that he's _pretty_ funny. AND he likes pranking. _This could be the start of a **beautiful** friendship…._

(HA)

More in a while,

Bumbery

- - -

Dear Mum, Dad, Uncle Steven, Aunt Lucy, and Katie,

Hogwarts is great! As you know already, I'm in Gryffindor, and I have made a lot of friends. Rachel Prewett, Douglas Green, Jessica Finke, Cedric Diggory, and Penelope Clearwater, are their names. Oh, each of you read **_ONLY _** the parts addressed to **_YOU_**.

To Mum: I have not caused "_ANY TROUBLE", _ just as you asked.

To Dad: I did "AS YOU ASKED" (hehe) (_AND_ No one caught me!)

To Uncle Steven and Aunt Lucy: I'm doing great, give Asterisk and Nora hugs for me!

To Kates: Hogwarts is great! _WELL,_ it turns out Joc and Jfunk are getting cozy, Richy and Emms are an item, Prew and Valls are flirting **_so_** much! SO, Greens and I are getting to know each other better. He's fun, but my stalker is still stalking! _Help Me!_ (hehe)

Much Love To You All,

Charlotte

- - -

September 12, 10:15 AM

Dear Diary,

This is during History of Magic class, we have all discovered that you don't have to do anything in this class! YAY! So we're passing notes. This writing is me. _This writing is Prew. _**This writing is Emms.** This writing is Jfunk. **_This writing is Joc. _This writing is Valls.**_ This writing is Greens.** Last but not least, this writing is Richy.**_

I AM SO BORED!

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz… (In other words ME TOO!)_

_We should nominate someone to take notes today, then rotate, so that we each get chances to goof off, and we all DON'T FAIL!_

It's NOT going to be me!  
_Or me._

_Or me._

_**Not I!**_

**I don't want to either.**

_**Hey! Don't pin it on me!**_

**I don't want to today.**

FINE! I'll do it. Anyway it was getting to hard to follow the conversation with so many people writing. (LATER) (--Goes back to taking notes--)

**Eh, I'm going to go to sleep…I'm so sleepy…(--snores--)**

_**Hey! Emms, wanna join me in the hallway? (--waggles eyebrows suggestively--)**_

**RICHY!(--looks shocked and embarrassed--)**

_**Sorry, then later okay?**_

**Okay. Eh, I'm going to doodle. (--doodles--)**

_**Alrighty, I think I will read 'Quidditch Through the Ages' or something like that….(--picks up random book and starts to read--)**_

_So… that leaves, Josh, Rachel, Charlotte and Me… right._

_**WRONG! I, Josh the Magnificent shall help Jessica take notes. (--goes to sit next to Jfunk and tries to 'help her take notes'--)**_

_(--stares drooling at Valls--)_

OY! EARTH TO PREW! (--waves arm in front of Prew's face--)

_EH? I'm awake, I'm awake!_

Suree….

_Yeah, Suree…_

_ARG! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!_

_I have no idea what you're talking about. (--smirks--)_

(--snickers under breath--)

_HEY! I HEARD THAT!_

(--Both Charlotte and Douglas whistle innocently--)

_(--mumbles some thing about 'meanies' and goes to play tic tac toe with Emms--)_

_Oh well, that just leaves us then, right?_

Sadly, yes.

_What do you want to do now? We already succeeded in annoying all our fellow Gryffindors and the class isn't even half over yet._

Hm… good point. I don't know… want to make a bet?

_About what? (--arches eyebrow curiously--)_

About (--writes smaller so that only Douglas can see what she's writing--) who Prew will date?

_Eh? Okay. I bet (--writes smaller for the same reason Charlotte did--) 1 sickle that she'll date Cedric Doggory._

Okay. I bet 1 sickle that she'll date Sean.

_WAIT! Do you mean Sean, OUR SEAN? SEAN VALLI? (--looks shocked--)_

(--nods head solemnly--) Haven't you seen them flirting viciously? And keep your writing small, you don't want them to get curious.

_(--is still in shock, cannot write--)_

Oh, phooey. NOW the only person who was still writing has gone into shock. OH WELL. I guess I'll just transfer this to my "NOTEBOOK"

So, that's where you came in, diary. And now class is almost over. Oh, Greens has awakened, and looks like he wants to ask me something….

Off to Charms we go!

Bumbery

12:26 PM, Same Day

Diary,

_Well,_ it turns out Greens wanted to know how I figured out that Valls and Prew fancied each other. Pfft, ameture. It was **_SO_**** obvious!** Heh. Well, I got to give him points for trying, even if he failed.

On another note, Prew is **_STILL_** flirting with Diggs. Sigh, **_WHY _**did **I **have to become **_Best Friends_** with a _vicious_ **_FLIRT!_** Oh well.

OH! Greens and I were getting bored, _so_ we went to watch quidditch practice the other day. It was _really_ fun to watch. Oliver is the keeper, did you know that? Well, he's pretty good. The seeker is Charlie Weasley, the brother of Percy, according to Prew, who is their cousin. They cannot deny each other, Percy and Charlie, I mean. They both have the same flaming red hair, freckles and of course the last name. Charlie is in fifth year, and is quidditch captain. I must say he is quite good.

OH! I just realized that the Head Boy is Charlie and Percy's older brother Bill, who is in seventh year. Wow….

Erm, well, Prew is threatening me, and I quote, "If you **DON'T** put down that _pen_ and close that **_DARN_** diary, I **_WILL_** fling _MUSTARD_ at you!"

Okay, okay, I will, give me a moment, EWW MUSTARD! (okay I'm done now!)

Eating time,

Bumbery.

September 13, 6:45 AM

Diary,

It is very early, I know. WELL, tomorrow is Emms birthday. I think I'm going to get her a nice funny card, and a gift certificate to Honeydukes, (even though we can't go to Hogsmeade until 3rd year, she says her family goes there over the summer sometimes, and who doesn't like a gift certificate to a candy shop?)

Anyway, it turns out Richy got her a bracelet, aww, he's so sweet! I hope that when I have a boyfriend, he's as nice as Richy! Hehe. The other boys got her some candy I think, Jfunk got her some hair products, and Prew got her some muggle magazines, something called, "_Teen Vogue"_ and _"Teen People"_ I believe. (weird I know.)

_OH!_ Remember the bet Greens and I had. Well, I owe him a sickle. _Sigh_ she is currently seeing Diggs, oh well, she could still date Valls. And speaking of Valls, he seems pretty depressed lately. (_Aww, Prew broke his widdle hart. Aww poor widdle Seany-wonny! Seanny-wonny Valli-sally.)_(Yes, I have know idea what that was about, **_I'M GOING CRAZY!_** )

On another note, I have this song, "Just the Way You Are" stuck in my head where the singer says, "Don't go changing, to try and please me, You never let me down before…" AHH! It's addicting. And **_SO_** good! (Heh) "I just want someone that I can talk to, I want you just the way you are. …" AH! I know what I want for my birthday this year, Billy Joel's CD! (The one with "Just the Way You Are" on it! AH HA!) Of course my birthday's in April, so it's a long way off, BUT STILL! I WANT IT! _I needs it!_ (Ha)

Well, I'm off to the Loony Bin,

(Technically Transfiguration Class, But still!)

Bumbery the Loony Tune!

- - -

(An excerpt from the journal of Rachel Prewett)

_Diary thing, or what ever I'm supposed to call you,_

_I think I'm settling. I know that sounds weird coming from an eleven year old, but I don't think I really like Cedric **that way**. Oh well, he asked me, and I don't want to hurt his feelings, PLUS- it is getting Sean depressed, so that means he likes me! YAY! But, then I have to get Cedric to dump me, so I can be with him…. I don't know…_

_Oops, Bumbery's coming over so we can work on our potions essay. Oh well_

_au revoir,_

_Rachel_

_- - -_

September 29, 9:45 PM

Diary,

MY GOD! I was so busy this month. Do they **_EVER_** let up on the homework?

Oh well, so let's see, from the last time I saw you- Prew and Diggs broke up, and Prew and Valls got together (that girl wastes _no_ time). Jfunk and Joc got together, Emms and Richy are still going strong (she loved the birthday present), **_AND_** Greens abandoned me, for some Gryffindor second year, her name's Christine Nelson, and she's pretty. (RATS!) Wait. I sound like I'm jealous- I'm not jealous!

_Yes you are jealous!_

Get out of my diary Prew!

_Fine- but stop denying it- you're jealous!_

Just go AWAY!

_Fine._

As I was saying before I was so **_RUDELY_** interrupted, Christine is really pretty, she has caramel colored hair and grey eyes, she's also tan and really (like I said before) pretty. And well, I haven't seen Greens since they got together. _So,_ I decided to hang out with the quidditch team in my spare time, because _**I have no life.**_

Oh, remember Oliver? Well, I'm sort of becoming friends with him. He's really nice, and says that maybe next year I can get on the quidditch team as a beater, he even put in a few good words with Charlie for me! WOO HOO!

Oh, and I learned a secret from this girl Frederica Halpert, that Oliver liked Christine. _SO_, maybe we can break up Greens and the-evil-witch-who-stole-my-friend-from-me!

_EH! So you admit you like him!_

GET OUT OF MY DIARY PREW!

_FINE!_

But, Freddy (Frederica) did look like she was eyeing Oliver. _Sigh, _Why am I the only one I know with out a significant other or a crush?

_Well you do have a cru- (--gets elbowed and pen is taken away from her--)_

Much better.

_(--steals a pen from Jfunk, and a 'hey' from her can be heard--) That Adrian Pucey kid likes you._

EW! But he's my **stalker!** I cannot date him, he'll try to kill me!

_And is that a bad thing?_

For the last time- GET OUT OF MY DIARY!

I'm off to kill or at least main Prew, Later,

Bumbery.

- - -

_A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. _


	3. Gossip, Break ups, Cheese & Hair on Fire

_A/N: GAH! I got writer's block while writing The Return of Charlotte Bumbery, so I decided to post somemore of this story, considering I have a lot more of this written. Well- ENJOY! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own A) Diaries, B) Harry Potter or anything associated with the books, and C) Cheese. (Wondering why I mention it? You'll see...)_

_- - -_

October 3, 10:13 AM

Diary,

it's History of Magic class again, we're passing notes, it's Greens' turn to take notes, but since he's absently doodling something about his "beloved Christine", Emms offered to do it. Emms is so nice, and I thought she would be mean when I first met her, I guess first impressions don't really tell you what a person is like. I mean look at Prew, when I first met her, I would never have thought she would have _two_ boyfriends in her first year. And I wouldn't have known that Greens would have gotten together with a- oh wait right, the notes! This writing is me. _This writing is Prew. _This is Jfunk. **_This is Joc. _This is Valls._ And this is Richy._**

_**I'm BORED!**_

Shuddup richy.

_Yeah, Shuddup and go bother someone else like Rodger Davies, okay?_

_**Meh, fine. (--goes to bother some random Ravenclaw--)**_

Phew, he's gone! He's been SO annoying lately, Pff, teenage boys, just a bunch of walking hormones.

(--laughs--)

_**I'm slightly offended by that comment, I think I'll go sulk in the corner with that Rodger Davies kid who's still eyeing Rachel… (--goes and sulks--)**_

_Did I hear something about Rodger Davies liking me?_

**Maybe, but I love you.**

Aww, how sweet (--rolls eyes--) and annoying.

_Pfft, you're just jealous!_

NO! It's just -UGH! I give up!

So, I hear that Christine and Douglas are getting PRETTY close. (--smiles wickedly--)

_Yeah, they're becoming PRETTY serious._

**Ew, girl talk. (--goes to sit with Joc and Rodger--)**

_YAY! We can gossip now!_

Woo hooo. (--glares at Prew--)

_What'd I do?_

Meh.

SO, what do you guys want to talk about?

_Hmm…. BOYS!_

GAH! You are so single minded!

I would have to agree with B., on this one.

_HUMPH! You guys stink! (--starts to write furiously in her journal--)_

Do you think it was too much?

Nah.

You're right.

So, we have to do something about you and Doug.

NO, NOT YOU TOO!

I'm just saying, if you LIKE HIM like him, you should tell him how you feel, and if you're just being bitchy, selfish, and such, You're being a bad friend to him. He REALLY likes Christine.

Humph.

So, do you really like him?

(--writes REALLY small--) I think so.

Wow. That's the best answer you can give me?

OKAY! I like him, as in LIKE HIM like him. And it sucks.

Ah… 

So, will you help or not?

(--no answer--)

You suck.

Why thank you.

(--sticks out tounge--)

Fine, I'll help you, but not now, class is over.

Oh.

And that's where you come in again diary. WELL, as Jfunk said, it's off to our next class we all go- well except for Greens, who's meeting up with Christine again. _Sigh._ WHY DO I HAVE TO LIKE HIM!

I'm So Confused,

Bumbery.

- - -

October 9, 10:34 PM

Diary,

I know I shouldn't be happy but- CHRISTINE BROKE UP WITH GREENS! YAY!

Erm, okay, now that that's over, let me explain, Christine and Greens seemed to be doing fine, but Greens was totally enamored with her, like he almost became her stalker. He probably would have, but she broke it off. She said, (according to Emms, who heard it from Richy, who heard it from Jfunk, who heard it from Valls, who heard it from Prew, who heard it from Joc, who heard it from Greens.) "It's not you, it's me, I think I'm too old for you and well, I'm sorry."

Wow. Just Wow. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

Bumbery

- - -

10:47 PM, Same Day (or Night)

Diary,

I just got some news from Jfunk (she's quite the girl to find out gossip for us, but doesn't tell our secrets for some reason…) anyway, She told us girls, we were all awake, that Christine Nelson has a date next week with Tristan Sherman. (He's a third year with curly brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes, which make him look Hispanic.)

WOW, Oliver will still be pissed. I mean, he REALLY liked her. But Freddy is looking _pretty happy_. Oh, I never told you what Freddy looks like, she's tall, has slightly wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and is very pale. In other words, she's kinda plain, but nice. She's amazing at quidditch, she's a chaser, but she takes a lot of risks, and her parent's get worried, and they might pull her from the team one day, which will be a loss.

So, now Greens is all alone, tomorrow I'll say how sorry I am and all, and hope not to smile too much.

Excitedly,

Bumbs.

- - -

October 14, 4:52 PM

Diary,

So, Greens is still depressed, and I've tried just about everything, telling him there are other fish in the sea, that she was stupid, that it was all a dream, that he's not alone, letting him hold Ampersand (that turned out to be a disaster, a story for another time.) everything! And he's still depressed, of course it doesn't help that Christine and Tristan can be seen together a lot. And Greens is being so DEPRESSED. _sigh, _I wish he would just GET OVER HER! _and pick me- _NO! No thinking like that, NOT a good idea. Oh shit, Prew, Jfunk and Emms are coming over, and all of them being in relationships think they know what's best for me and are probably going to tease me SO much if they read that part, I got to cover it up and write about something else… um, CHEESE!

(--in big writing so it takes up a lot of space--) CHEESE- **IT'S VERY GOOD HERE, BETTER THAN IT WAS AT HOME, A LOT BETTER, THEY HAVE MORE OF A VARIETY, CHEDDAR, GOUDA, BLU CHEESE, LIMBURGER, AND SO MANY MORE!**

_Why are you writing about cheese?_

No reason really, Prew, it's just it's so good.

Okay then.

**Yeah you can go back to writing about gouda and cheddar, and salivating, we'll be gossiping in the courner, later!**

_Bye Bumb's Diary!_

Bye.

LEAVE!

Phew, they're gone! Now I can write again! _sigh, _I think I really like him… which stinks because he doesn't think of me in that way, oh wellOh, I better write a letter to my family, it's been a long time.

Later,

Bumbz

- - -

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is great, I received your package of sweets and treats for Ampersand. He loved those. I'm doing great, classes are interesting, and the people are really nice, (well, except for some Slytherins, but that doesn't count). I just wanted to say, I love you, and I hope everything's OK at home.

Your Daughter,

Charlotte.

- - -

Dear Uncle Steven and Aunt Lucy,

School is great, food's great, people are great, life's great.

Love ya,

Charlotte.

- - -

Dear Kates,

Hey, how's life back home? Well, Hogwarts is fun, and all that jazz. (Okay now, Mum, Dad, Uncle Steven and Aunt Lucy, you can stop reading over Katie's shoulder now, most of the letter is like this, so don't worry.) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Are they gone now? ------- Good. Now for the gossip.

Okay, remember Greens? --- WELL, he and his girlfriend Christine broke up and Christine is now dating some gut named Tristan Sherman I think. Okay, did I tell you that Jfunk and Joc are going out?--- Well they are! YAY them. Richy and Emms are still together, and Valls and Prew are together. (No more Diggs, sorry).

Yeah, so Greens is being all depressed, and my friends are opting to leave me alone with him, (--sigh--) and I want to make him feel better but, UGH! Oh well, enough for this letter, now on to less sad stuff!

Gryffindor won their quidditch match against Hufflepuff, thanks to great saves by Oliver, many goals by Frederica and an awesome catch of the snitch by Charlie. It was really cool. I want to go out for the team next year, as a beater, and I hope I can make it.

Love you to bits,

Charlotte.

- - -

October 17, 11:23 AM

_A note passed back and forth from all the Gryffindors, (earlier hand writing deciphering stuff applies)_

(Note thrown at Jfunk's head, during transfiguration)

Jfunk-

GAH! GREENS IS DEPRESSING ME! HELP!

-Bumbs

(Note tossed over Jfunk's shoulder, to Bumbs)

Bumbs,

sorry, I can't help. I don't know how to un-depress boys, girls, sure, my boyfriend, easy. WAIT- I just got an idea, how about you kiss him, he'll like that. (--smirk--)

-Jfunk.

(Note crumpled into a ball and magically forced to hit Jfunk in the head until she picks it up)

JFUNKER-

YOU STINK.

-C

(Note flinged back at Bumbs)

C-

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE POWER!

-Jfunk.

_(Said note was taken from C, and Prew got a hold of it and wrote this back.)_

_Finke,_

_Hey, are we Charlotte Bashing today? OOH! Let me help. (--smirks--) What is it this time- (obviously something with Doug), but tell me anyway!_

_-Prew._

(Said note was read by Charlotte and caused her to glare at them furiously and plan many pranks, but in the meantime, she 'accidentally' set their hair on fire.)

**(Note passed to C, after said incident)**

**C-**

**This is Emms, nice going, with the fire I mean, I don't think McGonagall thinks it is you, sneaky. Can you teach it to me?**

**-Emms**

(Note slid to Emms across the table)

Emms,

Sure, sometime next week, okay?

-C.

**(Note back to C)**

**C-**

**Awesome.**

**-Emms**

(Note to self from C)

Note to self-

Prank Jfunk and Prew, a lot. Frequently, and get them bad.

-C.

- - -

(Note on a spare bit of parchment)

To Do List:

1. Prank Prew.

2. Prank Jfunk

3. See number 1.

4. See number 2.

- - -

(Another note, this time inside Charlotte's Diary)

October 17, Some time in the afternoon,

Diary:

Here are my ideas for pranks to pull on Prew and Jfunk. A) Make it so that they say whatever's on their mind at the moment at **_all_** times. B) Make it so that they spill their deepest darkest secrets whenever asked any question at all. C) Make it so that chocolate rains down on them, that won't come off for at least a week. D) have Peeves follow them around, because Peeves is cool like that. E) Dye their hair to be their least favorite color. F) Have a sign float along behind them that says, "Cheese is my Lover" all the time. G) Send out a list of really bad nicknames and tell everyone to call them what's on the list. H) Have entries from their diaries put up around the Hallways.

Ah, that's all for now, and I bet you thought I was nice, but I am out for revenge! (Note: ask an older student for help with complicated magic.)

Prank-Happily Yours,

Bumbery.

- - -

_A/N: well i hope you enjoyed this chapter- it SHOULD be the last until The Return of Charlotte Bumbery is finished, which should be SOON, considering i only have three chapters left, not including an epiloge (if asked for), and I have it all planned out. SO- tell me what you think!_


	4. Halloween, Le Mime, Savvy?

_A/N: Woah- it's been what seems like forever since i updated this story. I made this chapter longer so that it makes up for that a little. Oh well, this chapter ends a little abruptly. Sorry for that, i have slight writer's block. Also my kitten has tugged at a wire for my monitor, making the screen turn pink. I hope you like this chapter. Note: I am doing a doubble posting so as that i make up for a little more. :)  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the fact that i have two cats, one an adult (Andy) and one a kitten (Tilda)._

_Enjoy._

- - -

October 18, 9:22 AM

Diary-

I am writing this in a rush- I'm walking to my next class and well, I have some news to report, I have recruited Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley to help me with the complicated magic in my pranks- YES! Oh, I am currently not speaking to Jfunk or Prew. Emms recommended I try Jfunk's method of cheering up Greens- for which she received a slap upside the head. On another note, I've decided I shall do something crazy for Halloween, even if it means detention- I'll probably skip class and go tick-or-treating, smash pumpkins and paint my face orange and black, or something around those lines. I CAN'T WAIT TILL HALLOWEEN!!!

-Bumbs

- - -

October 21, 6:42 AM

Diary-

I have decided that I will applaud for every person who enters the Great Hall this morning until someone tells me to stop, or for even longer… let's see how it goes- AH! Here comes someone now! ------- People are looking at me strangely, oh well. OH- look there's Professor Snape, hehe…. He gets claps too---- Rats, I just got detention, oh well, the looks on people's faces are worth it.

So, on the subject of pranks, Charlie and Nympha- I mean _Tonks_ (She hates her first name for some reason, **I **on the other hand, wish my name was that original) Anyway, they're both a lot of help, and very nice, considering I'm a lowly first year to their high-and-mighty fifth years. Tonks is really cool, she's a metamorphmagus, which means she can change the way she looks, _but _she can't do drastic stuff (like turn into an old lady) at school, because her mum forbids it. Although she does change her hair color a lot. She says she knows a spell for people who aren't metamorphmagus-es can use so that they can change their hair color. According to her, all you have to do is think the color, and point your wand at your hair and say the incantation, I shall look into that.

Once again, I have gone off on a tangent- the pranks, they're going well, just this morning, Prew woke up covered in chocolate. Hehe, I am evil, BUAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**Yes- MUAHAHAHAHA! - Charlie **_

_I conquer with dear old Charles- I cannot write it because my evil laugh turns out more like, "TEEHEEHEE!" - Tonks_

As you can see, Tonks and Charlie (_CALL HIM CHARLES- Tonks) _Meh, fine, CHARLES were reading over my shoulder and decided to put their two cents in- (_**What does that mean?- Charlie) **_It's a muggle term, it's like 'put in your two knuts' in the magic world. _**(oh. -Charlie)**_ _(Jeeze, You would think a fifth year who's father loves muggles would know such things. - Tonks)_ Yeah what Tonks said.

Oh look, breakfast is almost over. So about HALLOWEEN, I'm thinking of dressing up like a clown and going trick-or-treating in my free time, and at the feast, to paint my face orange and black with Tonks, and smash pumpkins at night with Charlie. Ah this month is turning out to be fun!

-Bumbery

- - -

October 22, 6:45 AM

Diary,

Emms has come to complain to me about how I'm treating my friends, she says, and I quote, "Aren't you being a little harsh?" NAH! They suggested I _kiss_ Greens, and then continued to make fun of me. MEANIES!

**Fine, just as long as you don't prank me.**

I won't as long as you don't make fun of me.

**Okay, deal. (--shakes Bumbery's hand--)**

Yeah, DEAL!

HUZZAHNESS! I still have a friend in my year. Um, I may have said that aloud and now some seventh years (studying for class) are glaring at me, time to turn my charm on, (--smiles sweetly at mad seventh years--) (--one looks like he is about to strangle Bumbery--) Uhh…. I think I'll go down to breakfast now….

More in a bit-

-Bumbery

- - -

October 22, 6:52 AM

Diary-

I am eating right now so pardon some of the stains on the paper, Well, I think I might be a pirate instead of a clown, because pirates have an annoying song they can sing. HEHE. The song goes something like, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me, da dadada dadada dadada da, avast me hardies- YO HO!" Yeah, it's loads of fun to sing, also pirates have totally groovy lingo, like, 'I be a pirate, _savvy?_' Ah, I love to word '_savvy'_ it's so spiffy! HEHE! The other plans are still the same, although, I am going to participate in mischief night, hell night, or whatever you call it. I think my targets shall be the Slytherins this time, some of them are QUITE mean. I hear Charlie and Tonks are planning on doing something, I'm planning of asking them if me and a couple of my friends can come. MUAHAHAHAHA! It'll be fun! Ah I think I shall practice my pirate lingo until Halloween, _savvy?_

Bye-

Bumbery

- - -

Ye Olde October 22, Noon

Ye Olde Diary-eth,

I ameth trying-eth to speak-eth (more-eth like-eth writ-eth) like-eth a person-eth frometh the-eth olde English-eth time-eths. It is very-eth hard-eth.

**Why are you writing like that?**

Just-eth look-eth above-eth your writing-eth.

**You know adding 'eth' after a word does not make it old English.**

Meh-eth, you are-eth a meanie-eth.

**HA!  
**Go-eth away-eth!

**Fine- I'll be eating lunch with Prew and Jfunk….**

NO-ETH! PLEASE-ETH DO NOT GO-ETH AND EAT-ETH WITH THE TRAITOR-ETHS!

**Okay fine, but only because that sentence was so funny. (--goes back to eating lunch--)**

Okay-eth back-eth to what-eth I was-eth saying-eth. The-eth reason-eth is because-eth I ameth practicing-eth for-eth becoming-eth a pirate (_savvy?)_ for-eth All Hallow's Eve. (or how ever you spell it.)

Now do you understand scallywags? Gah, I be getting very hungry matey, I shall eat-eth now-eth.

YAR-

Charlotte Bumbery, a.k.a. The Pirate _(savvy?)_, a.k.a. The Queen of HUZZAHNESS!

- - -

October 22, After Classes,

Diary,

I have decided to solve my problems with Jfunk with an AMAZING puppet show-down. Yes, I did just say, 'AMAZING puppet show-down'. It involves chocolate, and puppets. MUAHAHAHA! (it is my way to see if a person is worthy of me forgiving them, those who do not accept automatically are not forgiven, those who do and loose are given a window of time in which they can win [and therefore be forgiven, and those who accept and win are forgiven, got it?). Yeah.

On a random note: I found this quote in a book I am reading, "Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them enough not to." Wow, it's sweet, _wait-_ Oh great I'm becoming a teenage girl- reading sappy love novels, liking romantic comedies, and Oh my GOD- 'Just The Way You Are' is a sappy love song! AHHH!!!! SOMEONE AVADA KEDAVRA ME!!!!!!!!!!  
AHHH-

Bumbery, The Pirate (_savvy?_), The Queen of HUZZAHNESS, and the Stereotypical Hopeless Romantic Teenage Girl (_SOMEONE AVADA KEDAVRA ME!_)

- - -

October 22, Sometime after midnight (so technically October 23, but I don't care)

Dairy-

AMAZING Puppet Showdown went very well, Jfunk beat me by only one point, so she did not disrespect me too much. (Sure, and that's why you started crying, 'it's not faaaaaaiiiiiirrrrrrr!' afterwards) A) Shuddup Jfunk, B) I was high on chocolate.

Suuuuuurrrrrreeeee…..

Meh. Go away, go sleep or something.

Sorry, I can't, once I have chocolate after 6 o'clock, I can't sleep.

You've got to be kidding me.

Nope, it's the sad truth.

NOOOOOO!!!!!! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!!!

Oh but it is….

Meh. Go write in your own diary, **I'm** going to sleep, like any _smart_ person would.

WHAT? It's not like I choose to not be able to sleep!

Meh. Night Jfunk.

Night B.

Night Diary-

Bumbery, The Pirate _(Savvy?)_, The Queen of HUZZAHNESS, and the looser of AMAZING PUPPET SHOWDOWN! Meh, shuddup Jfunk.

- - -

_(An excerpt from the 'diary' of Jessica Finke)_

October 23, a little after midnight,

Diary,

Hello, it's me Jessica, I know it's been a long time since I've written you, (since before Hogwarts- I know.) Mostly it was because school was so hectic, with classes, homework, friends, _boyfriends_ (God I really like Josh), gossip, and fights. Yep, I've been here less than two months, and I've gotten into a fight, with my friend, Bumbs I mean. Well that's what she insists we call her, her real name is Charlotte, a perfectly respectable name if you ask me.

Anyways, why I'm writing in you again, WELL, I have just been forgiven by Charlotte, the forgiving process involved many things, including, A) Not pranking her back, after one of her pranks (Rachel tried that, and it just got Charlotte more mad), B) staying far away from her for about a school week, C) accepting her invite to "AMAZING Puppet Showdown" , D) Beating her by a small amount of points at "AMAZING Puppet Showdown". Said showdown involved consuming chocolate after 6 o'clock which means I will not be able to sleep. DARN. Oh well, I think I'm finally getting the chocolate out of my system. 

Night,

Jessica.

- - -

October 23, 10:45 AM

Diary-

HIYA! Well, I pulled the 'nickname list' plan. Here are the ones I came up with:

Ra-ra, rache-rache, rawr, prewpop, rac-rac, racprew, rachey-wachey, prew-poo, prew-woo, popsie, prewsie, rachez, rachprew, chelette, rachette, prewl, cruel-prewel, rachie-poo, Vallover, the stalker of Valls, Digg-no-more, Rodger's Love Bunny, puce-prew, puke-prew, tomato-girly, rachie-lamb, prew-bott 3000, rapre, chewe, eltte, ratte, chepre, elwe, rawe, chette, elpre, rarasisboomba!

WOW, that's a lot.

Ugh. I think I am too tired to magically post them up all over the school…damn- chocolate always tastes so good- but I always get a sugar hangover the day afer… of mfghtrty.

---This Diary Entry was stopped (mostly by the fact that Bumbery fell asleep) and therefore could not be finished.--

October 30, 10:15 PM

Woah, Sorry Diary-

It's been a long time since my last entry which was cut short by a random spazzam of sleep after a sugar hangover. Finally I have accepted PREW-POP's forgiveness. Haha. Prew-pop. So funny.

So- about Halloween-- which is tomorrow! (YAY!!!!!) I am going to be the most annoying mime on earth. MUAHAHAHA! And I will SMASH PUMPKINS! AND I WILL NOT SPEAK! (_That'll be hard for you- Tonks) __**(I agree- Charlie)**_ But it was you guy's idea! (that was in-proper English wasn't it?) (_yepp- Tonks) _DRAT! I will stop talking now!

So…. GOSSIP! Josh and Jfunk are still together. OOH! Recently Diggs and Penelope got together! Ooh and boy is Prew sore! Haha but she is still dating Valls. Grenie is still depressed, but less so, unless you remind him that Christine and Tristian are still together… but otherwise he's great! Emms and Richy are still together- duh! Freddy wants Ollie to ask her out still… aww poor Freddy….

All for now-

--B.

- - -

October 31, 5:00 AM

Diary-

- I got up X-TRA early today to get my mime make-up perfect. I also made my hair black, with the help of Tonks. I have been studying all week to perfect my miming. It is ready, thanks to a little help from Marcel Marceau. Imagine, Hogwarts had a portrait of him. Cool ain't it? (WHOOPS- TANGENT ALERT- QUICK, EVASIVE ACTION!)

So, Prew is going to be a cat for Halloween, Emms is Raggity-Anne, and Jfunk is going to be Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. Valls is going to be Dracula, Richy it going to be Raggity-Andy (with sufficient influence from Emms), Josh is going to be the Mad-Hatter. Yepp. Ooh I also know that Christine is going to be Snow White and Triatian is going to be a prince, Freddy and Ollie are just going to wear quidditch robes (wow everyone is SO creative.) Tonks and Charlie are going to paint themselves orange and black, Penelope is going as Mary Poppins, Diggs is going as King Arthur, Rodger (EW) is going as a monkey, Adrian (EW-ER!) is going as I don't have a clue, Percy is boycotting Halloween and I have no idea what Greenie is doing.

Happy Halloween, Write more soon,

CB

- - - A NOTE PASSED DURING BREAKFAST BETWEEN MANY PARTIES (NAMES WILL BE ATTACHED)- - -

HELLO! I'm a mime, can't talk- will someone talk to me?!?! -CB (Mime)

_No, we hate you. (KIDDING!) - RP (Kitty)_

_Haha- Tonks (OaB)_

**MUAHAHAHA- Charlie(OaB)**

'_Ello Charles my dear Chap- look Snape has entered the room, we must head toward the exit, so as not to be caught in the act of pranking!- Tonks (OaB)_

**Cherrio Tonks- Dearest Cousin Rachel and Miss Bumbery- Charlie. (OaB)**

**(Charlie and **_Tonks Exeunt)_

Ello, Happy Halloween everyone!- Jfunk (Alice)

_**Happy Halloween all- JC (Mad-Hatter, aka M-H)**_

Happy Halloween all- Mime Girl

_Happy Halloween- how stunning we are looking today Alice my dear- Kitty_

Why thank you Miss Kitty, you are looking quite pretty today as well- Alice

_**Alice looks very pretty, would you like some tea Alice?- Mad-Hatter**_

It would be a pleasure, Mad-Hatter. -Alice

("Alice" and _**"Mad-Hatter" Exeunt)**_

Here we are alone again dear Kitty, what shall we do? -Mime Girl

_Personally, Mime Girl, I am only here because I am waiting for my dear Dracula to come, ah to speak of the devil, good morning Dracula- Kitty_

**Morning my dear Kitty- SV (aka Dracula)**

_Shall we go now dear? - Kitty_

**Yes we shall- Dracula **

**("Dracula" and "**_Kitty" Exeunt)_

Lalala I'm so lonesome… I wish some one would come talk with me! - Mime Girl

**Bonjur Le Mime, how art thou? - EP (aka Raggity Anne)**

Bonjur Raggity Anne, I am well, where is Miseur Raggity Andy? - Mime Girl

**To Speak of the Devil! Hello Raggity Andy, I fear we must take our leave soon Mime Girl. - Raggity Anne.**

_**I fear that is true. - RW (aka Raggity Any)**_

**But to be polite we will wait until someone else joins you. - Raggity Anne**

Why thank you. - Mime Girl

HaLlOwEeN iS pOiNtLeSs. -PW (Boycotter)

**Ta Ta Mime Girl!- Raggity Anne**

**("Raggity Anne" and "**_**Raggity Andy" Exeunt)**_

Hello Percy. Don't you have better things to do? -Mime Girl

ChArLoTtE, wIlL yOu StOp AdReSsInG yOuR sElF aS "mImE gIrl" - Boycotter.

No I will not Percy, and your handwriting is IRRITATING! - Mime Girl

No It IsN't - PW

Go AWAY! -Mime Girl

(Pw ExEuNt)

LALALA talking to myself again - Mime Girl

ELLO MS. MIME - FH (QUIDDITCH)

Hello Freddy. - Mime Girl

**HI BUMBERY- OW (QUIDDITCH)**

Hello Oliver- Mime Girl

YOUR COSTUME IS VERY NICE- FH

Why thank you. -Mime Girl

**OUR'S AREN'T VERY ORIGINAL ARE THEY?- OW**

No not really. -Mime Girl

WE KIND OF KNEW THAT. OH WELL. SO HOW DO YOU LIKE OUR TEAM SO FAR MIME GIRL?- FH

You mean quidditch? You guys are awesome! I wish I was on the team! - Mime Girl

**MAYBE NEXT YEAR, OH LOOK I THINK I SPOT CHARLIE, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO OVER THE PLANS FOR THE DRILLS AGAIN, REMEMBER FREDERICA?- OW**

OH YEAH. SORRY, WE GOTTA JET. SEE YOU LATER MIME GIRL. - FH

(FH AND** OW EXEUNT)**

_WHY HELLO CHARLOTTE- CN (SNOW WHITE)_

Hello Snow White! -Mime Girl

_OH I SEE, WE'RE DOING, THE WHOLE "CALLING EACHOTHER BY OUR COSTUME"-THING. HOW QUAINT. - SNOW WHITE._

Yes, we are, I see you are doing that "quaint" thing, how nice. So how are things with you and Tristan? -Mime Girl

_OH THEY'RE GREAT! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME, I TOLD HIM I'D HELP HIM WITH HOMEWORK, GOTTA GO. -SNOW WHITE._

_(SNOW WHITE EXEUNT)_

_WHAT A COOINCIDENCE I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! - PC (MARY POPPINS)_

Really? You were? How nice to hear from you Mary Poppins. -Mime Girl

**I'M HERE TOO! - CD (KING ARTHUR)**

WOW! I haven't seen you guys in AGES! - Mime Girl

_WE MISSED YOU MIME GIRL. RIGHT, KING ARTHUR? -MARY POPPINS_

**YEPP. - KING ARTHUR**

Aww! It's so nice to hear from you guys! So how's your life been? Has Rodger Davies (AKA Stupid Monkey Butt) been bothering you, Mary? - Mime Girl

_LIFE'S BEEN GREAT- AND NO, RODGER (MONKEY BUTT) DAVIES HAS NOT BEEN BOTHERING ME. -MARY POPPINS._

**I CAN ATTEST TO THAT. -KING ARTHUR.**

You know if I didn't know that you guys were together before Arthur said that, I would have known it now… if that makes sense. -Mime Girl

_IT DIDN'T BUT THAT'S OKAY. - MARY POPPINS._

_**HELLO MY DEAR MIME. - AP (GRIMM REAPER)**_

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Get him away from meeeeeeee! -Mime Girl

(**KING ARTHUR ESCORTS **_**GRIMM REAPER OFF)**_

Is he gone? -Mime Girl

_YES. ARE YOU OKAY? -MARY POPPINS_

I think so. -Mime Girl

_Heyy Charlotte, are you okay? I thought I saw the "evil Adrain Puecey, the stalker" near you, so I thought I would see if you were okay… considering you're a mime and can't scream if he was harassing you…. Wow , that was a long ramble… wow I feel awkward… I think I'll stop writing now… - Douglas (Dressed as a pirate)_

_I THINK I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE. -MARY POPPINS _

_(MARY EXEUNT)_

So… how's life? - Mime Girl

_It's been kind of boring with no one to talk to, Savvy? Everyone thinks that I'll go all beserk on them if they mention how Christine broke up with me. -Pirate Boy_

Will You? - Mime Girl

_Not anymore, at least not with you, because I know you aren't trying to be all, "she was a bitch for doing that to you" and being all insincere. I know you'll tell it how it is. -Pirate Boy_

Really? You think so? -Mime Girl

_Yeah. -Pirate Boy._

Well that's nice to know. Why don't we eat? -Mime Girl

_Sounds like a plan to me. -Pirate Boy_

_(Pirate boy and _Mime girl exit conversation to eat.)

- - -

_A/N: so press the button and tell me what you think!_


	5. Most Likely To, I Lost, Dem Apples

_A/N: Hello. Here's the next chapter. It's quite weird and short. I APPOLOGISE IN ADVANCE...and afterword. It will get better soon, I just lost my groove for a while._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not "Most Likely To" or the other EVIL thing mentioned in this chapter. (I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY.)_

_Enjoy?_

- - -

November 2, 6:43 AM

Dairy-

As you can probably tell, Greenie is TALKING TO ME AGAIN. My crush is still awkward, but at least he doesn't know about it. Soooooooooo want gossip or what? Nah I don't really feel up to it today. Maybe I'm just a little sad…or moody or something. But I feel like playing "Most Likely To" with my friends. Let's see if I can gather them all up.

Be Right Back (Hopefully),

-B.

- - -

-The transcript of the game of MOST LIKELY TO- (former handwritings apply)

Just so you all know, this first game is only the 1st year Gryffindors. The next game is all my fist year friends, and the last game is all of my friends. (no offence excluding Christine&Tristian because of Greenie, since it would be AWKWARD!

Let the game begin. Oh, and FYI this is the sitting order.

(clockwise)

1- _Prew_

2- _**Joc**_

3- **Emms**

4- **Valls**

5- Jfunk

6- _**Richy**_

7- Bumbery

8- _Greenie_

Here we go (using numbers to identify people):

1:_(--whispers to 2--)_

2: _**Jessica**_

1: _(--giggles--)_

2-3

3: **Richard**

3-4

4: **Rachel**

4-5

5: Josh

5-6

6: _**Emily**_

6-7

7: uhh… Prew

6: _**(--whispering to 7--) don't you get it your supose to pick the person you're dating or your crush! This was meant to help you. By the way, Emily told me to tell you that.**_

7:…oh. (--whispers back--) doesn't that kind of ruin the WHOLE point of the game?

6: _**uhh…ask Emily.**_

7: never mind Richy.

7-8

8: _You._

7: WTF?!?!

8-1

1: _Sean_

1: _OKAY now we'll go back around with what we said. I said "Who's most likely to do the Hand Jive right now?"_

2: _**and I said Jessica. I asked "who's most likely to belt out a ballad because they know their crush likes the song?"**_

3: **and I said Richard. I asked, "who's most likely to smile most often?"**

4: **and I said Rachel. I asked who's going to fall in love with their fist girlfriend or boyfriend?**

5: I said Josh. (--smile--) I asked who's going to beat up their stalker?

6: _**I said Emily. I asked who was going to get kissed first.**_

7: I said Prew (aka Rachel).

(--awkward silence--)

7: I asked who's most likely to get a detention today.

8: _I said you. And I asked who's most likely to make a movie sometime soon._

1: _I said Sean. _

7: well that game certainly was interesting.

8: _yeah._

3: **Want to play another game, except with more people?**

7: SUUUUUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. You know what, how about we reconvine this little game to by the lake so that we can have people like Penelope and Diggs. Okay, I'll go get them.

(--reconvened to by the lake area--)

By the way everyone-- I LOST THE GAME!

_I hate you. I lost the game._

_Me too._

_**Me three.**_

**Me four.**

**Me five.**

Me six.

_**And me. I lost the game.**_

_WHAT GAME? WE HAVEN'T STARTED MOST LIKELY TO YET._

**YEAH. WHAT GIVES?**

_OMG!!!! "The Game" newbies. Let me tell them!!!_

Sure why not.

_WoOt! YAYZ! Okay, so the point of the game is to not think about it. When you think about "the game" you must shout "I LOST THE GAME!" Which will make everyone else lose by hearing you say that. And if people don't know about "the game" you must teach them about it._

_OKAY, WOW THAT'S A LOT TO REMEMBER._

_If you want I can write that down for you._

You don't have to, I used a charm on my diary so that it would transcribe everything we do at the game. I'll give you a copy of the rules Penelope.

_OKIE DOKIE. RIGHT CEDRIC?_

**YEP. THIS GAME SOUNDS EVIL THOUGH.**

Oh, there's no question about that.

(-- here's where I decided to turn off the charm on you diary. Writing all this down was wasting precious pieces of your paper.--)

- - -

November 9, 11:46 PM

Diary-

Today was nothing special except Penelope _The Game_'d me. God when is it not on her mind. Of course now I lost it again. "I LOST THE GAME" thanks a lot Penelope. You know what, I'm going to call her Penny now because she hates it and I'm mad at her. HUMPH.

Oh how can I stay mad at Penelope, it isn't her falut EVERYTHING reminds her about the game.

WAIT- I got an ingenious idea… you'll see what it is tomorrow.

EHEHE!

-CB, Genius.

November 10, 7:33 AM

Diary-

My ingenious plan is about to go off. Here comes the mail…. A HA! She got it. I'm going to put the charm on so you record all of this-

-CB

- - -

(--Penelope Recieves THE HOWLER, and OPENS it--)

"I LOST THE GAMEEEEEEEEE HAHAHAHA! BEAT THAT PENELOPE!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST THE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

(--from all around the Hall--)

"I lost the game."

"No I had almost won!"

"What game?"

"why is it such a big deal?"

(--etc.--)

(--Howler AGAIN--)

"FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THE GAME IS HERE ARE THE INSTRUCTIONS:

1) DON'T THNK ABOUT "THE GAME"

2) WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT YOU LOSE SO SHOUT-- "I LOST THE GAME"

3) IF PEOPLE DO NOT KNOW ABOUT THE GAME YOU MUST EXPLAIN IT TO THEM."

(--HOWLER EXPLOSION--)

- - -

November 10, 7:40 AM

Diary-

How do you like DEM apples?

-CB

- - -

_A/N: sorry about "THE GAME" it was on my mind. PLAESE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! NO MEAN reviews please. I'm sorry. Please keep reading this story. I'll try to stop with "the game". Review please..._


	6. Nov&The Holidays Part I

_A/N: I AM SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER. PLAESE FORGIVE ME. (if you do, my kitties and my grandpa's minature poodle will love you forever.) And for the fact that the music I feature in this chapter is not of the correct era. But it was the only way i could be inspired to write. I AM VERY SORRY!_

_Discliamer: I do not own any HP stuff. Except for my OC's which are based on poeple i knew...which makes me kind of not own them. OOF so confusing. OH I also do not own the afore-mentioned songs. _

_R&R Please!_

- - -

November 14, 10:15 AM

Diary-

I am in class… ehehe. It's boring today though, I mean even for History of Magic. Oh wait, did he just mention a game. "THE GAME"!?!?!?! Excuse me…"I LOST THE GAME". Just so you know practically the whole school is playing it now, even some teachers. Ehehe. I am THAT skilled.

Later-

-B. The skilled one.

- - -

Same Day, 7:45 PM

Diary-

Greens and I just had a slight emo moment together. Yes TOGETHER. He is still upset about his break up, so I played "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy for him. I think he almost cried.

Just so you know, that song beats that Billy Joel song in it's sappy, cheesy, slightly depressing goodness. Almost as much as the second song I played for him, which was "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room" by John Mayer, then "Stop This Train". Seriouly I am crying now. He isn't but he seems touched. I think we may have just connected truly as friends. Wow, who knew all it took was some truly sad and sappy songs after his break-up to get you close to a guy. Still one problem, my crush. Oh well, I don't think I'm what's best for him. I guess that's pretty mature for an eleven year old.

Which reminds me, I have to ask "The Girls" a couple questions….

-B

- - -

Same Night, 8:32 PM

Diary, here is a manuscript of our little "girl chat"

Is this Thing on? TEST TEST. Okay here we go.

_What exactly did you want to ask all of us?_

Yeah I was kind of busy studying you know.

**Wow that's kind of surprising. Just kidding. Ehehe…kinda.**

(--smacks Emily--)

Now on to the serious stuff. My dear friend Tonks has gotten me a secret stash of Truth Potion, you probably know it's FANCY-SHMACY name but I know it by Good Old "Truth Potion" you know-

_And your point is._

Take this. (--makes Prew, Jfunk and Emms drink it--) Uhh this is kinda awkward now, but I have to ask you guys this, have you ever been kissed?

**No.**

Ehh? But you and Richy? Wow. Okay then.

No, why would I have?

Then why were you teasing me about Greens?

Because I knew it would irritate you.

That is true.

_I haven't either._

REALLY? Now that is a surprise.

_I'm waiting until I'm older, when it's more respectable, probably when I'm 13 or older._

Really.

Yeah that was my plan too.

**Myself included as well.**

Wow. So I am not alone.

**Nope.**

That's some good news.

(--end--)

So that was quite interesting. School is getting really hectic, will write when have more time. Probably when I'm home for the holidays…or just the holidays.

Yeah.

-CB.

- - -

December 20, 3:00 AM

Diary-

WOW! I have not written in you for QUITE a long time. Nothing dramatic has happened. Just school stuff. Yuck. I think I'm going home for the holidays. I'll write about them when I get home. Yeah, I'm on the train home for Christmas more later, because I'm really tired.

THE LAZY ONE-

-Charlotte

- - -

December 21, 6:52 AM

Diary-

Goodmorning. Murumph. I am tired. Writing words close together probably doesn't help. OH WELL. Oh so right, about Christmas and New Years. Well, I'll tell you what I got my friends. I got Emms an interesting muggle book to read (because she's cool like that. Ehehe), Prew is getting a certificate to a shop which sells nice smelling soaps and things of that sort (not because she smells bad or anything, but because she's quite girly and that seemed to SCREAM Prew), Jfunk is getting some nice chocolates (because they're tasty), All the boys are getting certificates to Zonko's (because they're boys and I LOVE Zonko's). I got Penelope the same thing as Jfunk, and I got Freddy and Oliver subscriptions to The Quidditch Daily News. Tonks and Charlie get a combo of Zonko's, Chocolates, The Quidditch Daily News and a surprise… A TALKING PIRATE. (WHAT? I had no other ideas.)

So, yeah. I got my parents some nice stuff, you know, general parent stuff. And I got Aunt Lucy and Uncle Steven some inoffensive gifts. Katie gets a self help book, How To Deal With The Fact That Your FAVORITE Person Is At Hogwarts And You Aren't: A Guide for the Sad Sibling. It was meant as a joke, really.

Oh, we're almost there. Woohoo! I can't wait to see Mum, Dad, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Steven, Katie, Asterisk, Ruthy, Serra, Jamie and Nora. Ampersand has missed Ruthy, Asterisk, and Nora a lot. But at least he got to see Ruthy sometimes with the letters delivered from home.

We're here, I see them. Oh.My.God. What happened to Katie's HAIR?!?!

-B

- - -

December 21, 10:50 PM

Diary-

OK. This is what was up with Katie's hair. She let her friend try to magically cut it. Instead it singed some hair off and took off her eyebrows. I tried not to laugh, but it was hard not to. You would have thought her parent's would have fixed it. It's still hysterical though. Katie does not think so, but that's understandable. Ehehe. That is a good idea for a prank. Maybe to use on Snape. Oh, I should so owl that to Charlie and Tonks. Ehehehe.

So back to Katie. She was kind of mad at me for not writing her in over a month. I apologized PROFUSELY. (gotta love that word). Hopefully she'll forgive me soon, considering if she didn't she'd get no gossip WHAT SO EVER. MUAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL!

I'm off to owl C&T. God it's nice to actually have my owl back. I missed Ruthy.

More later,

- Charlotte Bumbery

- - -

Dear Charles and Tonks,

I am sending you both copies of this letter.

The purpose of said letter, was to inform you of an idea for a prank. Which funnily enough came to me from a plight of my cousin. Ehehe.

Anyway, it is an idea for a prank on Snape. (risky I know, but we all love risks.) So, the idea is to singe of pieces of his hair, making him look like he's balding. Then, magically take off his eyebrows. WITHOUT him noticing, so he's like that all day. (maybe make it so he cannot magically reverse if for at least a day?)

Anyway, that's all. Hope you have a happy Christmas. Enjoy the many gifts.

Always,

-Charlotte Bumbery

- - -

_A/N: How you like it? Better than the last one, (I hope.) Please Review, if you do my kitties get petted, and they purrrrrr. They like to purrrrrr. XD. _


	7. The Holidays Part II&Falling Up A Stair

_A/N: Here's another update for you. Hope you like the chapter, and sorry for sometimes having random lists. It's the wy "B" is...or at least I am. Tankies to reviewers. Reviews are Love. shameless plugging for my friend's story- Read stuff by Nike Goddess of Victory, it's good...and i help out sometimes. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Christmas, Harry Potter, Santa Claus, Twins, or stupid people who fall UP stairs._

- - -

December 22, 12:02 PM

Diary-

G'morning. Well, at least it's morning for me. I woke up at 11:30 today, so right now I'm having breakfast. Which for me today is left over pizza. Cold. Because I like it that way. I was thinking about the fact that Mum's birthday is soon (next month) then Dad's (a couple days after), then my birthday is March 26th. Why is it that my parent's birthdays are so close together and mine is so far away. By the way, here are the dates of my friends birthdays (in order from oldest to youngest):

**Emms- February 2****nd**

**Valls- February 28****th**

**Prew- March 5****th**

**Me- March 26****th**

**Penny- April 15****th**

**Joc- May 6****th**

**Jfunk- May 17****th**

**Richy & Diggs- June 24****th**

**Greens- July 12****th**

People I Barely Know(Or are older than me):

_Bill- November 29__th__ (which I know because of Prew)_

"_Dear Charles" Charlie- December 12__th__ yes we did have a birthday celebration for him earlier._

_Percy- August 22__nd_

_Tonks- May 19__th_

_Oliver- March 13__th_

_Christine- April 3__rd_

_Tristian- August 11__th_

_Freddy- April 5__th_

_Evil Adrian Pucey- THE STALKER TOLD ME HIS BIRTHDAY! (--shiver--) June 10__th_

That's all for now diary…wow I went off on a tangent of birthdays. Well, at least now you know when it is, because I love my birthday. March 26th is the best day ever.

_Love always,_

_Charlotte Bumbery…(who felt like writing differently for once in her life.)_

- - -

December 23, 6:21 AM

Diary-

I have decided Charlotte is to plain a name for me, I need a cool name which means something more interesting than "Free" (which is ALMOST appropriate, but it isn't a cool enough name for me.) I also looked up what my middle name, Ryder, means "Knight, Mounted Warrior". Psh, like I would ride a horse when I could ride a broom.

…I just realized if my middle name was my fist name, you could make some really perverted jokes about it. EWWWWWWWW.

Now back to cool names I found while looking up the meanings of my real name. I really like Celtic and Welsh names, they're cool. Here are a few I found:

"Saoirse"- means Freedom, Celtic, pronounced 'SEER-sha"

"Aeron"- means Goddess of War, Welsh

"Awen"- means Muse, Welsh

"Dorkia"- means Gift of God, Hungarian

"Dympna"- means Little Fawn, Celtic

A couple of those I picked just because their names sounded cool. Like Saoirse, and Dympna. Maybe I should try them out.

Aeron Saoirse Bumbery. Weird.

So, anyway, today is going to be pretty cool, we are setting the final plans for our Christmas Party. It's going to be pretty big, considering it can be, our house being a doubble house. I was allowed to invite a friend from school, who could bring their family, so was Katie, our extended family is coming too. (Oh, Katie goes to a small school in our neighborhood which is a school mean for young witches and wizards before Hogwarts, so as they can be watched, so they don't accidentally misuse their magic in front of muggles.) I decided to invite Prew, you know why? Because I want to meet her family, not that I don't like Prew, I really do. I might have invited Jfunk or Emms if their families were not going away, same with Penny. And I could not have invited Greens because it would be weird inviting a guy anyway. Plus with Prew I get Charlie (and coincidentally Tonks) in the package, because Prew lives with her cousins the Weasleys. So, Tonks is going to change the way she looks to look like a Weasley so my parents do not get suspicious. EHEHEHE, we're SO GOOD.

More later,

C.R.B. (Who should have cool initials like A.S.B., or A.D.B., or D.R.B.)

- - -

December 24, 10:30 PM

Diary-

It's right before bed, SANTA IS COMING TONIGHT. Ehehe. No really, Tonks is going to change herself to look like Santa Claus and she's coming tonight, so the Weasleys do not see her come with them to the pary. (Woo Party!)

More tomorrow, but probably after the party considering we have a lot of preparation to do, and then the party.

So until tomorrow night diary,

-CB

- - -

(The party scene)

Charlotte was poised at the door, waiting for Prew and the Weasleys to arrive so that Tonks could get out of her room.

When she saw a small herd of red hair coming up the path (it was an extremely muggle neighborhood, so floo powder was too dangerous) she opened the door extra wide so as it slammed against the house.

She heard a small yelp which meant that Tonks had been sleeping, but that she woke up, and was on the roof at the moment.

Charlotte ran down the path and hugged Rachel tightly, "Prew-Pop!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh," was the response she received.

"Dear Charles," she added in a slightly mocking serious tone as she addressed Charlie.

"Miss Charlotte."

"Oh, hello, you must be Mrs. Weasley, my name is Charlotte, we are so glad that you and your family could come," she turned on her charm she had reserved for adults, being perfectly polite, "You will notice my parents are in the house with the rest of my family."

The Weasley clan made their way to the house except for two boys, who looked about ten years old, obviously twins. One of them addressed her.

"Ello, I'm Gred Weasley, and this is my brother, Feorge."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Bilbo Baggins," she said in a sarcastic tone, "so what are your REAL names?"

The other twin answered her, "I'm George and he's Fred."

"Once," the other blurted out, "I ate my own snot and George tripped up the stair."

- - -

December 25, 12:12 AM (well, I guess it's actually December 26)

Diary,

Here is my analysis of yesterday:

It was loads of fun, I spent time talking with relatives (but only for a little while), Prew, Tonks and Charlie, Katie, and these two twin Weasleys, Fred and George. As it turns out the whole clan was not there, Ron, Ginny and Bill were sick, so they stayed home.

Anyway, Fred and George spent a portion of time teasing Katie, but they meant no harm by it. Katie spent the rest of her time with her friend from school.

So again about the twins, here is my description of them:

They act before they think, it's hilarious though. They like pranks. Ehehe. Strangely they do not seem like people you would want to tell your secrets to, because they WILL make fun of you, seriously, but after that, they won't tell a soul, except maybe each other. They are definitely different, George seems to think things through a little more, but not by much, they are both very quick to think with their heart (or stomach) not their head. Also, Fred is more likely to strike up random conversation with someone he doesn't know (and probably let something embarrassing slip out), he has the attitude that if you're never going to see them again, why care what they think? George seems to think that just maybe casually talking to strangers about embarrassing moments in the past is well, embarrassing.

They are similar in many ways, it is hard to tell them apart by looks, but I think that just maybe they might be QUITE different deep down.

Wow I wrote a lot about them, it is pretty late now, so g'night diary.

Always Describing People,

-Bumbery

- - -

December 31, 11:00 PM

I am writing this too quickly diary, considering in an hour it will be a new year. My family and I are listening to the radio to hear the count down, so as that we can magic a ball dropping at the correct time. We're talking with a few friends through the Floo Network, but it's a lot more low key than Christmas. Mom and Dad have the tridition of starting off the New Year with a Kiss. Eww, how sappy, it probably would be cute if it weren't my parents doing it. Oh well.

December 31 11:59 PM

59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50.….30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19... Oh my god, it's almost the new year, I can't wait…10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.…HAPPY NEW YEAR DIARY!

-CB

- - -

_A/N: so what do you think. Remember 3 things, my kitties will love you if you review, reviews are love, and try to read Nike's work, it really is good. _

_Now press the pretty purple button. :)_


	8. The New Year&Life's Just CrazyTM

_A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. This chapter is in celebration of seeing the fifth Harry Potter movie. HARRY IS IN HIS EMO CORNER. Please enjoy this chapter, this is where "B" discovers her random side (well, MORE random side.) (Side Note: I just discovered that the "TM" mark does not get superscripted on here...tear...i hope you get the gist of my idea though.)  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any emo corners, harry potter, not even the "Trade Marked" stuff, I also do not own any names that are mentioned._

- - -

January 1, 2:36 AM

Diary-

Here are my new year's resolutions:

One- Be more adventurous

Two- New Year, new style! (and yes that means hair color)

Three- I MUST get over my crush on Greens…or at least pluck up the courage to ask him out.

Now I am off to bed.

-CB, IT'S THE NEW YEAR!

- - -

January 1, 11:57 AM

Diary-

Murumph. I have just woken up. Now I can tell you what _**I**_ got for Christmas from my friends. Mostly it was chocolates (yumm tasty), I also got a book, it looks interesting but I forgot the title…ehehehe.

I am leaving for the train back to Hogwarts soon. I will write more when I get back at Hogwarts.

BY THE WAY- today my hair is caramel colored, thanks to the incantation Tonks taught me.

-CB

- - -

January 1, 8:34 PM

So when I got back, it was all kinda crazy. AS IT TURNS OUT- PREW AND VALLS ARE NO LONGER DATING. How the hell that happened I do not know, something to do with Prew wanting to date more people? Or one of them being immature? Well, oddly enough, now Prew is DATING the one and only RODGER DAVIES. (WHY PREW, WHY?!?!?) I think because Prew started dating her "semi-stalker" it's giving Evil Adrian Pucey The StalkerTM ideas about him and me. Ugh.

I'm off to go lie down. I think I'll lie down on the quid ditch pitch during their practice and hope that randomly a bludger hits me. Woo hoo.

I guess I'll take you with me, diary, considering I might want to record the last moments of my life, or something like that. (More likely take notes on the practice and hope no one notices).

Seeing as I cannot write as I walk, I will stop for now.

-Charlotte

- - -

January 1, 9:03 PM

Wow, I am almost kind of surprised to find the Gryffindor Quidditch team playing right now. The thing I am most surprised at is that no one has noticed me lying here in the snow. Not even a bludger. WOW, am I that invisible? Who knew.

Wow, they're all so good, but I think I could _so_ be a better beater than that Tompkins kid. Meh. Wow, Freddy and Charlie are amazing to watch in action. You gotta give Freddy some respect for being daring, it's like she plays chicken with the keeper. Ha. She practically scared Oliver (Ollie is easier to write, so from now on, he will be Ollie in here, O.K. diary?) off his broom. Besides that Ollie seems like a good keeper.

Oh god, I think someone noticed me. Poop. Uhh, look like you're doing something important, Bumbery, common, change your hair color so as that they do not recognize you, oh god the team is getting closer, I think they're going to kill me….ksjldr

- - -

"DON'T KEEL MEEEEEEEE!"

"Uh…say what?"

"I think she's gone temporarily insane."

"Well, at least she's in Gryffindor, and not a spy for Slytherin."

"Oliver, why do you always worry about spies from other houses, it's not like anyone can't just look from a window and see our practice."

"Meh."  
"Well, Freddy does have a point."

"How come you always side with her Charlie?"

"Because she's usually right."

"Uh, I hate to break up this stimulating argument, but she's making a run for it."

"Oh, HEY YOU! YEAH YOU WITH THE BRIGHT PINK HAIR! COME BACK OVER HERE."

"You wanted to talk to me, not kill me right?"

"Yeah, why were you lying on the pitch during our practice."

"I was hoping to get hit by a bludger."

"See she's totally crazy."

"What, my evil stalker thinks I'm going to give him a chance by dating him just because my friend started dating her semi-stalker."

"Hi Bumbery."

"Hey Freddy, Charlie, Ollie. Can I go back to lying down in the snow now, it's kind of comfortable."

"Ollie?"

"Oops, gotta go!"

…

"Well, that was definitely weird."

- - -

January 2, 5:55 AM

Diary,

A quick wish, then I kiss the clock. Ok, I am back. So sorry to leaver you like that last night, I hope you didn't think I was actually DEAD or something. Me? Never. Well, I think I have officially convinced the Gryffindor Quidditch Team that I am totally crazy and I accidentally slipped out calling Oliver, 'Ollie'. God I am stupid sometimes. Oh well, right now, Prew is sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Valls is being comforted by his biffers Joc and Richy. Greens is sitting with me, Ollie and Freddy while Charlie and Tonks are mysteriously gone. I think I know why considering Snape just walked in with Singed hair and no eyebrows. Ehehe, I had a feeling that prank would work. Anyway, Emms and Jfunk are sitting at the other end of the table, doing some extra school work or something.

Wait, are those Fillibuster Fireworks? Haha. That was a nice touch Tonks and Charlie added, having fireworks spell out, 'Bad Hair Day?' behind Snape. Definitely a nice touch.

Oh, I think they're gonna get in trouble, oh well. Uhh, I see The Evil StalkerTM coming over, gotta run.

-Charlotte B.

- - -

January 12, 8:19 PM

Diary,

Sorry it has been so long. I've spent the past to days mostly hiding form The Evil StalkerTM. The rest of the time I've been trying to keep my crush on Greens a secret. Which is hard to do when someone you really care about (even if you've known them only since September) hugs you and you wish he would tell you how he really felt. Ugh. I cannot believe I just wrote that. What if someone finds my diary!

OK! I MUST NOT PANIC! I have my life under control. Alrighty then. Back to the last 10 days of my life. I spent the rest of my time hanging out with the Quidditch team. They're all really cool, even the Tompkins kid who I am a better beater than even though he's a sixth year and I'm a first year. What? I've got mad skills, no one can deny it. Oh and since I've been calling Oliver, Ollie he got mad at me. I am sad. Tear tear. WAH. I think I'm going to bother Ollie! I think he's on the grounds somewhere…

More later,

The most amazing person, prankster, which ever in the existence of the universe, at least in her opnion, Charlotte Bumbery.

- - -

January 12, 10:23 PM

Diary,

Here is the scene which took place and is why Oliver Wood will be forever known as Trish to moi at least:

_"Hey Ollie," I came up to Oliver on the grounds, smiling._

_Oliver glared at me._

"_Is Ollie gonna hafta smack a bitch?" I asked, and the sound of the back of a hand colliding with the side of a head could be heard. "Hey! I didn't mean me!"_

_Oliver still glared at me._

"_Well Ollie, since I can't call you that, how about Ozwald?"_

"_No."_

"_Otto?"_

"_No."_

"_Oakes?"_

"_No."_

"_Octavio?"_

"_No."_

"_Odakota?"_

"_No."_

"_Odysseus?"_

"_No."  
"Okapi?"_

"_No."_

"_Olaf?"_

"_No."_

"_Ole?"_

"_No."_

"_Oleg?"_

"_No."_

"_Omar?"_

"_No."_

"_Ozzie?"_

"_No."_

"_Edmund?"_

"_No."  
"Peter?"  
"No."_

"_Charles? We could be matching!"_

"_No."_

_(it continued like this for a long while, until finally,)_

"_I KNOW!" I exclaimed, "Okay, Trish."_

"_What?" Oliver asked, looking for the other person I was talking to._

"_From now on you're Trish, Oliver, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I said smiling and running away from a VERY angry Oliver._

Hehe. What? I need to give him a nickname. I'm creative like that. I hope Trish isn't that mad…

More later from the Queen of Huzzahness. (Probably not for at least a week, mostly because of school work.)

-CRB

- - -

January 13, who knows what time

I have discovered someone named Hagrid by mistake. Ampersand ran off. I found him staring up at a humongous man. His name is Hagrid, he does not like cats. He has a boarhound, I do not like dogs. Other than that, he's pretty cool. Although I do not picture him as a Rubeus or Hagrid. He'll be Bruce. So there.

-CB

- - -

Dear Mum,

Happy Birthday. I wish I were there so I could see how much you like it.

I Love You To BITS.

Your Daughter,

Charlotte

- - -

Dear Dad,

Happy Birthday, I really hope you like what I got you. (and also what I gave you) I thought you would appreciate the pictures of the aftermath of recent pranks at Hogwarts.

Wish you were here.

Your Daughter,

Charlotte (Prank Recorder)

- - -

January 25, 11:30 PM

Today I think I just invented something amazing, I shall coin it as "A Look Which Launched A Thousand PranksTM" it shall be my signature look I make when I get an amazing idea…so yeah…

Recently, Christine Nelson and Tristan Sherman broke up. Wow, two boyfriends over less than a school year? She moves quickly I guess, or she gets bored easily, either one. The real reason I am telling you this is because, Christine Nelson is now dating Oliver Wood. Yes Trish in the flesh. I know at least three people who will be hurt by this. 1) Greens 2) Tristan 3) Freddy. Poor girl, I wonder what she's thinking.

God, Greens must be either depressed again, or ignoring it. Oh well, I'm off to prank some random evil Slytherin (maybe The Evil StalkerTM) with Tonks and Charlie.

-CB

PS. My hair today is olive green, you know why? Because I am bored.

- - -

_A/N: Press the pretty button, it will make me write more efficently if i know that people besides my friend and myself enjoy this. :)_


	9. Emms Birthday&I Beat His 6th Year Arse

_A/N: thank yous are due to reviewers. Reviews make me smile. I feel particularly happy with a purring kitty in my lap. So what if i'm writing this story when i should really be reading the books i need to for school next year? I don't know where i can get them, true it's not like i've tried very hard... But I digress. I am also very sad because the Mets released Julio Franko..in my opnion BIG MISTAKE. But again I digress... Hope you like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with harry potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. And I don't own chocoloate-y pudding...any more... (--tear--)_

- - -

February 1, 12:01 AM

RODGER RABIT! Okay, now this is going to be a lucky month. Sleep now. More info on my life at Hogwarts so far this year in the morning.

-CB (zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

- - -

February 1, 7:13 AM

Diary,

I am eating breakfast. Today it is pudding. Chocolate pudding is tasty for breakfast by the way.

The real reason I am writing in here is that Emms birthday is tomorrow- SHE WILL BE TWELVE! Us girls (Jfunk, Prew, Penny and I) have planned a surprise party for her. It's to be located in this mysterious room which Tonks found. We call it "The Room of MysteryTM". I know, really creative. We have invited all of her friends (and ours as well) and since it is a Saturday, no teachers will really care that students aren't in classes or common rooms. It is to take place around 1 o'clock. I am really excited and cannot wait.

That might have been partially helped by the sugary chocolatey pudding goodness. Oh well, it was worth it.

-Bumbery

- - -

February 2, 8:43 AM

Diary-

We are in The Room of MysteryTM, and are preparing for Emms party. I am in charge of decorations. Prew is in charge of guest list and food-like substances. Jfunk is in charge of entertainment, (ie: music, games) and making sure Emms gets here and is surprised (aka, does not know about the party). Currently, Emms thinks we ( Prew and I) are studying at the library, Jfunk is with her for most of the time, except when she "has to check something". (That's when she comes and prepares her bit).

I seriously need to start my decorating. I think we'll go with a gold and pink theme…lots of streamers and balloons…hey! Wait a moment- how did all of those get here? I think I want some cookies, chocolate chip…What the? They just 'poped' in here. Maybe there's a little more to The Room of MysteryTM then we thought.

More after the party-

-Bumbery (the curious one)

- - -

The lights were low, and Bumbery and her friends were crouched low, waiting for the doors to open, revealing the surprise to Emms.

"…I still don't see why we need to study in some special room, especially on my BIRTHDAY…"

"You'll see."

The door creaked open and the lights flickered on-

"_**SURPRISE!**_"

"Omigosh! You guys shouldn't have!"

"Well, if you really mean that we can vanish all of this stuff-"

"No! It's perfect!"

"I thought so."

- - -

February 2, 5:32 PM

Diary-

One of my friends has played a cruel joke on me…inviting The Evil StalkerTM. I think I am going to vomit…NO! I must not ruin Emms special day!

Okie Dokie- so on to how the party went. Emms loved it! (I picked out some music- FEATURING Billy Joel and The Beatles…not sure if everyone else appreciated it..ehehe.)

Emms got: A cute bag decorated and signed by all her Hogwarts friends, it was a green tote with pick handles (totally my idea). Also, she got a fuzzy red and gold scarf from Richy (how adorable). A poster of this creepy red puppet from a muggle TV show called Sesame Street, named Emo…or was it Elmo? I think it was a joke at any rate. She got loads of chocolate (I am deeply jealous, chocolates are tasty!) And lastly, from her loving family she received an adorable owl, which she preceeded to name "Ray" after some muggle jazz singer and piano player. Pft, I would name my own owl something cute like "Pickles", "Roo", or " You Adorable Yet Stupid OwlTM". Hmm, I think that is what I'll call Emms' owl.

It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

The only bad thing which came from this party was that I got a detention. You may ask how, it was because I hexed Adrian Pucey, The Evil StalkerTM, to have boils on his forehead spell out "Creepy, Creepy Child". What? It's true.

So, now I have to serve detention with Filch tomorrow night, cleaning up the trophy room. Eh, there could be worse things. At least Filch can't hex me… as far as I know.

G'night,

-Bumbery

- - -

February 3, 10:15 AM

Diary-

I have a song by Billy Joel stuck in my head, dunno why. It's "Only The Good Die Young", which would explain why You-Know-Who did not die at birth. But does not explain why The Boy Who Lived is still alive… maybe he isn't truly good…all the way through. Wait…if someone else reads this, they might think I support You-Know-Who, which I don't. My dad is muggle born. I think he (You-Know-Who) would kill me probably. Most likely because I would annoy the hell out of him, with my random and obscure references to muggle culture.

I have no idea why I went off on this tangent. Meh. Oh, look it's the Gryffindor Quidditch team… I wonder if they'll let me watch them play?

-Bumbzzzzzz.

- - -

February 3, 11:26 PM

Diary-

Ugh. Cleaning those trophies was terrible. I had to clean them all. Alone. You would think someone else would get a detention on a Sunday night. Oh well.

On a happier note, I got to secretly practice with the Gryffindor Quidditch team today, I was a beater with that Tompkins kid. And yes, diary, I did kick his sixth year arse. HA.

Oh, and Trish is totally oblivious to Freddy's crush on him. Boys. What can you do?

-C

PS. I tried out my hair as Hot Pink. It just doesn't work, clashes with my eyes too much. Purple looks much better.

- - -

February 6, 4:58 PM

Diary-

A) sorry I haven't written in three days, but nothing really interesting has happened until just now. B) I got a detention.

Yes, another one. In the same week. Oh Poop. I got it from that evil Potions Master we all know so well. Yes, Professor Snape. That wasn't the worst of it. This wasn't even a detention for a good reason!

You want to know WHY I got a detention. Well, to put it bluntly, Snape, (the poo) did not like my hair. Personally, I think this is in retaliation for me hexing Adrian Pucey, (The Evil StalkerTM). But I already got a detention for that. Apparently, Snape (the poop) hates me. Wonder why? Am I too perky/spaztic/prankful in his class?(yes I know prankful is not a word in the dictionary, but it's a word to me none the less). Well, if I am- good- the poop deserves some agitation. Meh.

So my detention is in a week. I have to help out Hagrid (since apparently, Snape does not trust me around the potions ingredients…I am VERY good at potions to say the least..ehehe) so it could be worse…

Great, now that I said that, something WORSE is going to happen. Poop.

I guess, since I have nothing else to do, I will visit The Giant Squid. I think his name is Winthrop…

Oh Tripple Poo, I just realized a week from today is the day before Valentine's Day. Stupid Snape must have planned it this way. Double Meh.

-Bumbz.

- - -

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's slightly short, but I have some ideas for the next chapter, which will be the week of Valentine's Day. Ehehe. _

_Review Please. :)_


	10. Stupid Valentintes&Hopless Romantics

_A/N: Here you go, thank you my lovely reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write definitely. (And i am terribly sorry if accidentially you have the same birthday as The Evil StalkerTM) and yes i know it's "Hopeless" not "Hopless" it's spelled that way for a reason...ehehe.  
_

_Dislcaimer: I do not own anything or anyone associated with The Harry Potter series. They belong to JK Rowling_

_Claimer: All the poems featured in this chapter are originals by moi, sorry if they're kinda bad, they were all spur of the moment pieces._

- - -

February 12, 7:13 PM

Diary,

Again, deeply sorry for the long wait on diary entries. Except the reason is slightly different. I have been incredibly busy. It seems teachers are trying to get a lot of teaching in before Valentine's Day (on which all students will, undoubtedly, be distracted). This is the day before my dreaded detention before Valentine's Day.

I am slightly scared of Valentine's Day…it might be because of The Evil StalkerTM…he is just so SCARY. So… uhh… Homework is evil.

Oh, I was just reminded of Quidditch, which for some reason reminds me of pickles…dunno why. Maybe the name Tompkins sounds like pickles to me.

For now I guess I'll write stream of conciseness… yeah that's a good idea.

_The blue blanket I am wearing is nice and fuzzy, where is my kitty, sandy, where art thou? Hmm, Greens just came in, his hair is extra spiky today for some reason, I prefer his hair less spiky, but it's not like he really values any girl's opinion on his hair, especially his supposed female friend-not crush…oh my foot itches…Snape scares me…I wonder if Snow White was a vampire? Something smells like vanilla and chocolate…oh that's the cookie I was eating. Cookies are tasty, I want another cookie. _

_I feel like reading a book. Not a magical one, a muggle one, their literature is surprisingly interesting. I think I want to read that book I got for Christmas… Oh, i remember it's title now! __The Princess Bride__ by Willam Golding/S. Morgenstern. I wonder if S. Morgenstern or William Golding was secretly a wizard? Who knows._

_Oh look at the time, I better get started on that stupid essay for that stupid teacher, whatever his name is …Prof. Binns mayhap?_

More Tomorrow-

-Bumbery

- - -

February 13, 7:32 AM

Diary-

Just visited Winthrop, lovely old chap. The essay was for stupid old (and dead) Prof. Binns. Meh. He's definitely a poop.

Today I've decided to make my hair the lovely shade of RAINBOW! (Yes, rainbow, you know why- take one guess really- BECAUSE I WAS BORED! Yes, once again.) Here is my full description of it (yes I have THAT little to write about - what, classes haven't started yet)

_Meh, sometimes you can be soooooo full of yourself Charlotte._

Prew, if you would please get OUT of my diary.

_You are definitely more of a 'poop' than Prof. Binns._

Go dump another boyfriend for all I care.

_Maybe I will!-Wait hey! THAT WAS AN INSULT!_

Clever deduction old girl.

_Wait- I'm not old!_

Ugh, it's just a saying.

_Meh._

Will you leave me alone now?

_Fine._

Okay then. Back to what I was saying- I've made it so that (magically of course) there are peieces of my hair with different colors-

Hello Bumbs, long time no write in your diary.

Arg, why have all of my friends decided (suddenly I might add) to write in my diary without permission.

If we asked permission, could we write in it?

No.

That's why we do this.

ARG. Sometimes I hate you guys, you know that?

Yes, of course dear.

Meh. Oh, look, the teacher's finally here- Woop Dee Doo. Time for class, more diary-ing later.

-B.

- - -

Same Day, 3:44 PM

Diary,

I am preparing for Valentine's day. Sadly all my friends(with their boyfriends) are gloating (without realizing, at least on everyone but Prew's part). So currently, out of my friends, Greens, Freddy, Valls, Tonks, Charlie, Tristan (? Not sure he really counts as a friend), and I are unattached… Well, if you count Evil Adrian Pucey The StalkerTM, that makes 7. Woo hoo.

So, I made valentines cards for all my friends, they say, "Happy Valentine's Day" and some private inside joke with each of them on it.

Personally, I am hoping to get chocolates…yumm.

I kinda almost wish I had a secret admirer. That would be just cheesey and sappy enough for me. You know what I was just thinking, looking at the list of my single friends… A couple of them would make good couples…I am very tempted to play matchmaker… I must resist the temptation! MUST NOT BECOME A YENTA.

So, now I must prepare for my detention, it is to be right after dinner, so as that I do not have to stay out too late (that was very kind of Hagrid). I wonder what I'll be doing for detention…who knows, I might help set up Valentine's decorations, that would be kinda fun.

-CB.

- - -

Same Day (or should I say Night?) 9:13 PM

Diary,

Well guess what I got to do for detention? I helped these weird "Cupids" get ready tomorrow. Quite odd, but it could have been worse. I guess being friends with your detention giver does have its pluses. Ehehe.

So, I've decided to write a poem in honor of tomorrow-

_Easy_

By Charlotte Bumbery

_You never know  
How easy it can be  
To feel lost  
In a world of supposed friends  
Of secrets  
Of lies and truths  
_

_If only it were  
As easy to be found  
As it is to get lost_

_Lost in your eyes  
Lost in thought  
Lost_

_Clever tricks  
Hiding the truth  
Only one day  
Lets people reveal themselves_

_And we all hope  
For the best._

Meh, not bad for a spur of the moment poem, eh?

-CB

- - -

February 14, 5:03 AM

Diary-

Mragrumph. I was just woken up by "You Adorable Yet Stupid OwlTM" here is where the stupid comes in. He does not comprehend that letters and such should be delivered at a decent time, breakfast, and _why _is Emms sending me a letter when we are in the same dormitory?

Meh.

I have opened letter, it says this:

**Bumbery-**

**I have awoken at 4:43 for no apparent reason today, I wanted someone to join me in my Valentine's Day jitters.**

**Come downstairs to the common room, PLEASE?**

**-Emms.**

Meh. I guess I'll be a good friend and join her. I'll probably write notes with her though, which will somehow end up in here somewhere. So yeah, downstairs I go!

-CB

- - -

**Hello Charlotte, remind me again why we're writing instead of talking?**

1) I feel like it 2) we don't want to wake anyone else up (I would not wish little sleep on anyone) 3) BECAUSE WE CAN!

**Okie dokie, just checking.**

So…

**So…**

Why exactly did you wake me up this early?

**Uhh… I felt lonely? Being awake all by myself. Plus either of our friends would KILL me for waking them up this early…you are the less likely of us to resort to homiside.**

Well THAT'S nice to know.

**Yes, it's actually quite reassuring sometimes. **

I am laughing. Hysterically. Really.

**You know sarcasm does not really come out that well on paper.**

Well, you can't say I haven't tried.

**That's true, no one will EVER accuse you of THAT.**

Meh. Yours needs work too.

**Meh.**

I never really liked Valentine's Day.

**Why? I think it's terribly romantic. I thought you of all people would think that, you being our resident "hopless romantic"**

A) Meh. B) it's "hopeless romantic" not "hopless" C) I only like that kind of junk in novels and such.

**Really?**

No. But it sounded best to say that.

**I know what you mean. **

… …

**Want a cookie?**

I thought you'd never ask.

- - -

Same Day, 8:33 AM

Diary-

We are in charms. I love Prof. Flitwick right now. WE HAVE A FREE CLASS PERIOD. I think he is now my favorite teacher. GO PROF. FLITWICK! He decided that we were going to be too rambunctious anyway, so why try to teach? Yeah, Prof. Flitwick TOTALLY is getting some candy today. Ehehe.

So, since we have nothing to do this period, I can tell you that I _did_ get chocolates, they were tasty, (not that I ate ALL of them already…just a few- REALLY!) I also got a singing teddy bear from Mum, Dad, Katie, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Steven. It sings songs when you poke it. Ehehe, it's quite amusing, and VERY useful if you want to irritate someone. Ehehe. Not that I'm planning anything- me? Never…

SO- Prew got about 8 valentines from people who aren't friends, (ie, 'secret admirers') Emms got a Valentine from Richy which was adorable and full of inside jokes from when they were little. Jfunk got a BUNCH of cookie from Joc, which she gave about half to me, because she said she couldn't eat them all. Are people TRYING to get me to bounce off the walls?

Wait…what are those stupid 'Cupids' doing in the classroom? Ugh, I hope it's nothing that will embarrass me. Now that I said that, it will be.

GOD, why must I always jinx myself?

More after the inevitable embarrassment.

-Bumbs

- - -

Same day, about 5 minutes later

Diary

Well, at least they didn't read the poems out loud, they just delivered them, and I was not the only person to get multiple ones. Thank God. Here, I'll include the poems, (note: all poems had a spell on them which made everyone's handwriting the same so that if some people didn't want the person to know it was from them, they wouldn't.)

_The sighting,  
Eyes of celery  
Vivid hair  
With its fiery tendrils_

_Nothing can compare  
To your fiery tendrils  
I wish for nothing  
Than your acknowledgement  
Of my existence_

_-A Poem, by Anonymous _

_A smile  
A laugh  
They are the only gifts  
I ask for throughout my day._

_One glance  
And I would be  
In eternal bliss._

_-A Poem, by Anonymous_

_Your laugh is infectious  
Echoing throughout the school  
Your mischievous grin  
Isn't as subtle as you'd wish  
We all smile  
Knowing you meant for the best.  
You trip  
We smile  
You're fine  
With being clumsy.  
Digressions  
Tangents  
Reveries  
They're all what make you  
You._

_-A Poem by A Friend._

Personally, the last one was my favorite. I found the first two kinda creepy. The creepiest one was definitely the first though. I would not be surprised if The Evil StalkerTM wrote it, ickk. He totally scares me.

So, now I have to see who wrote to Prew, and if they signed it…ehehehe, I am sneaky.

-Bumbery

NOTE: Today my hair is pink and red on honor of the holiday. YAY!

- - -

Same Day, 12:10 PM

Diary-

Still wondering who wrote the poems. I definitely want to know who wrote that last one. I personally really like it. Hmm. Lunch isn't Valentine's Day themed, thank GOD.

I just realized, my birthday is in a little over a month. WOO! Wait, doesn't this month have 28 days? Right, so I have to count back 30 days from the 26th of March, or do I just leave it the way it is? February is confusing! My brain hurts. Meh.

Hmm, I think I must prank sometime soon, I'm getting bored and I don't have any detentions this week…yet. Ehehe, you would think I'd dislike detention, but it's proof that I take risks… does that make any sense at all?

I want to play Quidditch really badly right now. Poop rule that you can only start playing in your 2nd year. Poop. I cannot wait until next year, because, the other beater besides Tompkins is leaving! Woo! (Not that I wish ill on him or anything, but this year, he's a seventh year.) So, unless (miraculously) there's someone better than me trying out, I've practically got the position in my pocket. I guess being friends with three members of the team does have its plusses every once in a while.

More later tonight, seeing as I've got lessons soon.

The Most Amazing Beater- EVER! (No, really, I'm modest…at least sometimes…)

-Charlotte Bumbery

- - -

Same Day (Except At Night), 9:53 PM

Diary,

Today was really quite interesting. I gave my dear old friend Winthrop some flowers for Valentine's Day, he appreciated them greatly, or at least that's what I think, it's hard to tell because, he can't really communicate the same way we can.

Anyway, other than the random poetic outbursts, today was a pretty normal day. Snape was still a poo, McGonagal was still strict and Dumbledore was still pretty calm. I played some more Quidditch with my pals, and wrote my essay for The Biggest Poo of a Teacher Ever (Snape).

Overall, today was pretty nice. Tonks and I pulled a prank on Snape, sending him a creppy stalker like poem, anonymously, of course, but we had Peeves kiss the paper while wearing GASTLY pink lipstick. The look on his face was priceless. He still doesn't know who sent it, for which I am glad.

Today was pretty much a regular day. I think my favorite part of it was reading that poem by A Friend though. I think that was really cool. Oh, and Emms made a sketch for Richy, which he loved.

Strangely enough, today was not overly sappy as Valentine's Days can be. I could get used to Valentine's Days like this.

Always Hoping-

-Charlotte.

- - -

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. Any ideas on who wrote which poem? Review and tell me. _


	11. Picnic With Winthrop and JealousSea

_A/N: I would once again like to thank reviewers! On an odd note, Jim Dale rapping sounds weird, especially when it's a Harry Potter CD skipping... LET'S GO METS! (by the way). Oh, and i am terribly sorry if this chapter is kinda bad, i kinda ran out of inspiration. But don't worry, when i get to the chapter with Charlotte's birthday, it will be better. :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that sounds remotely interesting...well except the fact that i call the giant squid Winthrop and Dumbledore Mistah D...but i digress...sadly._

_ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (Note: Now this story, without A/N is officialy 10 pages longer than The Return of Charlotte Bumbery...oh SNAP!)_

- - -

February 16, 8:23 AM

Diary-

Once again, I am writing during breakfast. Ehehe, I'm just special like that. WELL. For once I have nothing to say…I _think_ I was supposed to write something important down- ah ha! I remember. I have a couple ideas on who wrote my poems. I think the VERY creepy one, (about my 'vivid firey hair') was written by The Evil StalkerTM. Ick. I kind of secretly hope that one of the poems was written by Greens. _Sigh._ Oooooohhhhhhh wwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllll. Yeah, those don't look like letters anymore. Ehehe.

I want to ask Mistah D (Prof. Dumbledore) if I will be able to (in the future) eat my meals outside with my dear pal Winthrop. Winthrop the Giant squid is ah-mah-zhing. Plus I think he gets lonely, and when he gets lonely, he drags random children into their watery graves…(or at least that;s the story I am planning to tell Mistah D in order to be able to eat outside if I wish). WAIT! INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK! We could _so_ have a school wide picnic day! I am brilliant are I not? I totally have to tell Mistah D about my brain child, maybe we can make it a weekly (or bi-monthly) thing in the spring and early summer! I AM A GENIOUS!

More later-

-Bumbery (INSPIRATION!)

- - -

SAME DAY! A LITTLE LATER!  
MISTAH D SAID YES! I AM FORCED TO WRITE IN ALL CAPITALS BECAUSE OF EXCITEMENT AND JOY AT A JOB WELL DONE IN CONVINCING MISTAH D OF MY AMAZING PROPOSITION! WOO HOO!

YOU GOTTA LOVE MY AMAZING SKILLS AT CONVINCING PEOPLE.

-MUCH MORE LATER-

-B

- - -

Same Day, During History of Magic Class

Diary-

I am terribly sorry about the fact that the whole of my last entry was written in all capitals, if it makes you feel better, my fingers were hurting after that. Kind of pathetic actually, considering that I only wrote about…50 words. Yes, I freely admit that I just had to look back and count how many words are in the last entry. I am quite the pathetic person. I freely admit that. Ehehe.

Currently Prof. Binns is ranting on and on about trolls and goblins or something like that. Ugh, sometimes I wish that he would just shut up and stop teaching. Sometimes I wish that instead of this class we had something INTERESTING, like time to learn about Dear Old Winthrop (the giant squid). Or even muggle studies would be better than OH SO _BORING_ PROF. BINNS!!!!

OK- random tangent/reverie/digression over.

I guess I should probably listen to the lecture right now, never know when a 'pop' quiz is bound to turn up.

-Bumbery

- - -

Same Day, Same Class, About 5 minutes later

Diary-

CURSE MY RANDOMLY RIGHT INTERJECTIONS ABOUT HOW THINGS "could be worse" or "you never now…".

Currently Prof. Binns (the meanie) has decided to have a 'pop' quiz. I must use the little knowledge I have and strectch it out whilst sounding very smart in order as to not fail this class. Ehehe, more later (probably during Charms)

-B

- - -

February 18, 6:54 AM

Diary,

Ehehe sorry I never got back to you after the 'pop' quiz. I just got swamped with work and friends and such. Charms was busy, mostly because we were learning three new charms in one class. URG. THEN Tranfiguration was vindictive because Prof. McGonagall had us try and transfigure a beatle into a button. Transfiguring living things is quite difficult. THEN in the next evil Transfiguration class, we had to transform them back. Ugh.

Of course I did not have any down time since then because my friends have decided to shun me and my randomness. Only Penny, Tonks, Charlie, Freddy and Trish have decided to still talk to me. Oh, and The Evil StalkerTM. But that's it. I wonder what I did. Even Greens isn't talking to me, which isn't nice because when you bond over Billy Joel, you make a pact to never truly hate each other. Meh. He is a down right meanie, going and breaking the BJ code. Hurumph.

Oh well, I still am watching the Quidditch practices obsessively, I LOVE QUIDDITCH!

Speaking of things I love, I miss watching Kiss Me Kate with Cousin Katie. I would not be surprised if one day, when she's a lot older, if someone said, "Now Kiss Me Kate!" How Terribly romantic that would be. Now why isn't my name Kate? (Haha, only kidding really.)

I'm off to Breakfast (oh and Meals with Winthrop is starting in March…YAY!)

-Charbery (combo of Charlotte and Bumbery, goes along with Lottebum, Charbum, and Lottebery, ehehe.)

- - -

February 20, 9:53 PM

Diary,

I feel very sad. I think my former friends hate me, but I do not know why. Every time I enter a room they stop talking and stare at me. I wonder why. I wish they would talk to me again. Charlie, Tonks, Trish and Freddy are all really nice, but they have their own friends, and I'm kind of an annoyance sometimes.

I still have no idea who really wrote those poems on Valentine's Day. I wonder could that be why my friends are mad at me? But why?

I must confront one of my friends, I think Emms is the safest bet, after all she _did_ wake me up very early once, she owes me one.

I shall confront her in the morning!

-Bumbery

- - -

Emms?

**Hmm?**

Are you mad at me?

**No.**

Then how come you guys aren't talking to me?

**What am I doing right now?**

You are purposefully avoiding the question.

**Myself, Jessica, Rich, Josh and Douglas are not mad at you.**

So, Prew and Valls are?

**Yeah.**

So why are they exactly?

**Well, Sean isn't the one who's really mad at you, It's mostly Rachel.**

A) Why is she mad at me? And B) Why are you all siding with her?

**Uhh… I don't know if it's my place to say…**

JUST TELL ME ALREADY!

**She's uhh…mad at you for…uhh… how did she put it? 'For making fun of her'. or something like that…**

WHAT?! WHEN DID I MAKE FUN OF HER!  
**HEY! Don't shoot the messenger here!**

Still! Why are you guys siding with her?

**Uhh… it's just that she uhh…made a very good argument at the time…also she's a lot scarier when she's mad. NOT THAT YOUR REVENGE is nothing to fear. Seriously. Your pranks are something to fear.**

Aww, shucks. But flattery will get you no where. You guys let me believe everyone hated me, made me spiral into a depression, all because she said I 'made fun of her'?

**Uhh…you're making it sound worse than it was.**

I have a question, how come when Prew wasn't there, you guys didn't talk to me?

**Well, actually, we were trying to figure out who sent you those three poems on Valentine's Day.**

Oh REALLY?

**Yeah. We were. We actually came up with a list. **

Are You SERIOUS?!?!?!

**Yeah.**

GIMME!

**Not quite yet, when we've finished the list we'll give it to you.**

Aww thank you guys! (--hugs Emms--)

**No problem, now let's get to breakfast, OK?**

M'kay.

- - -

February 23, 5:57 PM

Diary,

I have decided Prew-Pop is jelous of me. That was why she decided to be mean to me. She was jelous that I got three poems on Valentine's Day. Frankly I find that stupid. I thought we had bonded, I guess I was wrong.

It's funny really how one little thing can set a friendship on edge, or any relationship for that matter. Well, as someone very intelligent once said, "Those who care don't matter and those who matter don't care" refering to how weird you are I guess, not 'care' as in caring about you…I hope.

Today, my hair is lime green. NOT in any way SUPPORTING the SLYTHERINS. (Meanies that they are). Lime Green Just Suited Me Today. Green, I've always liked the color Green. It has nothing to do with the fact that a certain brown haired boy has the last name associated with that color. No. Not. At. All.

I am craving new witty tee-shirts. I have one, it says : "Pft. Normal Is Overrated."

I shall make a t-shirt for Winthrop I think. He would appreciate it.

Off To Make Winthrop The Giant Squid Smile-

-Charlotte Bumbery

- - -

February 24, 8:43 AM  
Diary,

Remember the list Emms told me about? Well I just received it in a letter.

Here it is:

People Most Likely To Have Written The Poem By "A Friend"

**-Douglas**

**-Oliver**

**-Cedric**

**-Charlie (?)**

-And Practically Any Guy Friend You Have, (Sadly it's not Creepy Enough To Be Written By Adrian Pucey)

**People Most Likely To Have Written Either Poem By Anonymous:**

**-Adrian Pucey**

-Douglas

-Rodger Davies (Dunno, a Possibility)

**-Some Adorable Yet Oh So Stupid Younger Kid You Know With A Crush On You.**

Pft. Like These Lists tell me anything I hadn't thought of myself. I still have no clue who wrote any of these poems. Meh. I am very Irriated.

I Have No Idea Why I Keep On Capitalizing The Beginning Of Each Word. Force Of Habit From Titling Essays? You Never Know.

-Charlotte

- - -

HAPPY MARCH DIARY!  
March 1, 5:46 AM  
Diary,

Today starts 'meals with Winthrop' or as other students are calling it 'an excuse for eating outside- YAY!'. Meh. No one seems to enjoy Winthrop's company like I do. People just don't appreciate interesting conversations like they used to.

ALSO- I have a conspiracy theory, you know how sometimes at Muggle Sporting Events and at Wizarding ones too, how they remove the caps from the bottles they give you? Well, I think that's just a sneaky way to get you to buy more drinks. Think about it, Without caps on your bottles, you're more likely to spill your drink, which makes it necessary to buy another one! CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU!

Well, I'm off to get ready for the day, and the picnic meals!

-Bumbs

- - -

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! R 'n R people! Tell me what you think! And who you think wrote those mysterious (and demented) poems!_


	12. Sadly Productive&A Cliff Hanger!

_A/N: Hullo People. I Have Decided I Must Update A Lot Recently. Mostly Because My (Practically) only reviewer is going to camp, and I do not think she'll be able to access the site. (--sigh--) Unless I get some other actual reviewers I might stop updating on the 22nd. At least until Nike gets back. But I digress. I hope ya'll like this chapter. There was some freak inspiration i got for this chapter. (And i know the series Firefly does not go with the whole timeline thing for the series, but let me have that one refrence, please?) NOTE: now 20 pages longer than The Return of Charlotte Bumbery!!  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I Do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter Series, Hariet The Spy (and her friends), Murphy's Law, The Series Firefly (and the movie Serenity), The Hitchiker's Guide To The Galaxy, Kiss Me Kate (and The Taming of the Shrew), Cary Grant, Fred Astaire, Gene Kelly, James Stewart, Anne Miller, Danny Kaye, Katherine Hepburn, Audrey Hepburn or anything else I refrence in this chapter (which isn't innitally mine)_

_CLAIMER: I own the list which appears in this chapter. Please don't steal it. I worked so hard to gather all of those witty sayings out of my subconsious._

- - -

Hello Charlotte's Diary, I am Jessica Finke, or as Charlotte calls me, 'Jfunk'. I have taken over her diary for a few moments. Currently, your dear owner is prancing around like a fool because she says the Giant Squid (Who she named Winthrop) wanted to dance with her.

Charlotte is a nice girl, a bit odd on her good days. Seeing as her previous entry involved a 'conspiracy theory' that has to tell you something.

Charlotte has two very mysterious admirers. WE (Emily,- or Emms to Charlotte- and I) are trying to figure out who they are.

I really don't know why I am writing this. I think it is because of my lack of entertainment. Which may seem odd with all of Charlotte's loony dancing. 

Hmm… I wonder what would happen if Charlotte saw me writing in here. Murder might occur, but it was worth it. I finally have some proof. I think I know who wrote all of the poems Charlotte received for Valentine's Day. How you may ask? Well… I read your diary Charlotte. And I might add that it's a _tad_ bit of narcissism to think that some one is a jealous of you…not that you were wrong, but still.

Please don't kill me for reading your diary. You know you love me!

Your Dear Friend,

Jessica Finke (AKA Jfunk)

- - -

**HELLO CHARLOTTE! Hi, please don't be mad at Jessica or me. We were trying to help you figure out who wrote you those poems, and now we know! YAY!**

**By the way, I did owe you for the Valentine's Day thing. And frankly, you are lucky you didn't write anything EXTREMELY mean in here about us. Because if you did, we would go all "Hariet The Spy's Friends" on your butt. (That last thing was from Jessica, she said you would know what she meant from your muggle obsession.)**

**Sorry we kept your diary for so long. We just wanted to let you know everything.**

**Love YA Lots, **

**Your Friend,**

**Emily Pappas**

**- - - **

March 3, 6:45 AM

Diary

HARUMPH! I have FINALLY found you and discovered the notes from Jfunk and Emms in here. UGH.

On another note, Prew is still mad at me. _Sigh._ I don't understand that girl. She is a HUGE bag of hormonal stuff, if you ask me. Just yesterday, we had a conversation which involved this particular outburst from Prew- "_Well…YOU'RE…uh…SCAREY!"_ Which I appropriately responded to with, "Don't you mean 'scary'?" For some reason she took offence…huh. Who have thought?

Here is what I have to say to Prew- "Well, I never want to see you unhappy and I thought you'd want the same for me." Oh well.

In two days it's her birthday. I'm still giving her a present, just to spite her. Take the high ground I tell you. BE MORALLY SUPERIOR! MUAHAHA!

I'm Off To Pick Out A Present For Prew!(Before Class By The Way)

-Charlotte

- - -

Same Day, During History Of Magic Class

Diary,

I am allowing Emms and Prew the right to write in here, just because we're that bored.

We have decided to make a list of random things… Here is what we have to say:

There are very few things I (**We!**) know in life. Even fewer are the things which are always constant. I (WE!) have some advice for you, when in doubt consult this list:

1) NEVER Say, "It Could Be Worse" or "It Can't Get Any Worse". It can, and it will

2) NEVER chant some mantra while driving a spaceship, because you _will_ be impaled with something the size of a tree trunk. (Wash learned that the hard way)

3) NEVER try to keep a pet dog at Hogwarts (Unless You're Hagrid)

**4) NEVER trust suspicious looking drapery.**

**5) WATCH OUT- you NEVER know how much you might end up liking (or loving) your best (Guy) friend**(not that I-**WE!**- have anything against Homosexuality, it's just that this fits for my- OUR!- life)

6) DON'T Trust The Quiet Ones…Just Don't, They're Gonna Snap!

**7) REMEMBER, Be Nice to Geeks, Nerds and Dorks. You never know… (if they'll be very attractive later, your boss later, or a serial killer later in life. BEWARE!)**

8) ALWAYS know where your towel is!!!!

9) ALWAYS try to be Morally Superior, it pays off.

**10) ALWAYS go for the HIGH ground!**

11) FIND a husband who's OK with your mood swings AND loves cheesy old movies (ex: Any Movie with Cary Grant, Fred Astaire, Gene Kelly, James Stewart, Anne Miller, Danny Kaye, Katherine Hepburn or Audrey Hepburn)

12) IF your name can remotely have anything to do with the nickname "Kate" you know you've found a pretty great guy if he says this to you (NOTE: He must know he's quoting something or it doesn't count) "Now Kiss Me Kate!"

12) BE Prepared, Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold…But it does have some ramifications…ehehe.

13) ALWAYS REMEMBER- Normal Is Overrated

**14) THE Easy Way out sometimes works… it's best not to rely on it though…**

15) REMEMBER, Giant Squids Have Feelings Too!

16) AS we said before "_**Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."**_ it's Murphy's Law!

17) WHEN You're Bored- MAKE stupid LISTS!

**18) TRY not to get caught while doing something stupid.**

19) NEVER wear anything you would be embarrassed to be wearing during a car accident**(or a splinching!)**

20) WHEN you think of something funny. WRITE IT DOWN, and claim it mercilessly. If you hear something funny, steal it. It's know as comic license or something like that. (I know someone who calls it 'research' ha.)

And that's our list? Like it? We do. Ehehehe.This has been one of my most productive History of Magic Lessons to date. That's kind of sad actually.

I CANNOT WAIT TILL MY BIRTHDAY! (23 Days and Counting!)

-Charlotte R. Bumbery

- - -

Same Day, 4:23 PM

Diary,

I have a few questions for the world. WHY do the best hair days come right before you are going to go swimming? Or right before pottery class or Quidditch? WHY do we have good hair days when no one will see them?

I guess the world will never know. HUMPH.

Note the nice thick dark brown hair today.

-Charlotte.

- - -

March 5, 8:32 AM

Diary,

Prew-Popsie has received her Birthday Presents. She has noticed that there is a gift from me in the pile. She glares in my direction. Meh. She opens the gift, expecting something that's cursed or something are we Prewsie? Well no such luck. I bought her something nice. And Useful. A. Nice. Pretty. Sweater. A periwinkle sweater to be exact. In my opinion, cashmere sweaters are all a girl needs, besides chocolate and a good supply of cheesy, sappy and oh so lovely old movies.

Prew seems surprised that I got her something so nice (and kind of expensive), but I'm MORALLY SUPERIOR! (I guess she forgot that.)

I see Dear Old Charles. I Must say hi!

CHAAAAAARLES! TOOOOOONKS!

OVER HERE! COME TAAAAAAAAAALK TO MEEEEEEEEEE!

They said they do not want to write in here today, so I will leave you here with a few words, diary.

One, my hair is it's natural color today- _Le GASP!_ - Two, 21 Days and Counting!

-CHARLOTTE (who's getting close to being 12!)

- - -

March 6, 4:23 AM

Diary.

I have just been woken up by a thunderstorm. A very loud thunderstorm. With very loud lightning. It was evil.

Of course, now I am too awake to go back to sleep. How are Emms, Jfunk and Prewpopsie sleeping through this. I think I will go to the common room. I hope that someone else will be down there, so that I have someone to distract me from the thought that lightning will strike the tower.

I'll write more in just a moment.

- - -

Hullo, I am back! Well, as it turns out I am not alone here! WOOOOOO! There are at least five other people awake (because of the storm as well) those people include: Trish, Some scary 5th year, Greens, and some sleeping 6th year.

**HEY CHARLOTTE.**

Hey Trish, I would prefer if we did not write in my dairy. It would be much more comfortable for me to write on a separate piece of paper.

**WON'T IT JUST END UP IN HERE THOUGH?**

That's besides the point. Plus how would you like it if I wrote in YOUR Diary (which I assume you call a journal?)

**FINE, I'LL WAIT TILL YOU'RE DONE WITH THIS ENTRY.**

MUAHAHA! I AM A GENIOUS!

So, as I was saying,

_Hey, how are you Charlotte?_

Oh, I'm fine, but can you wait over there with Trish until I'm done in here?

_Sure._

So, now I have to chat with Trish and Greens. And I would like to mention-

20 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't worry, I'll post the notes in here later!

-CB

- - -

OK GUYS! Now we can talk!

**WOOP!  
**_Awesome._

So, what did you want to talk to me about Trish?

**WELL, I HAVE SOME NEWS TO TELL YOU. CHRISTINE BROKE UP WITH ME.**

_You're not alone there man. That's the third boyfriend this year…including me._

**HEY, SORRY MATE. IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, SHE BROKE UP WITH ME TO BE WITH TRISTAN ALSO.**

_Really? What is her deal with that guy? She keeps going back to him._

I hate to break up this gad and bash fest about Christine, but it turns out that, after she dumped you Trish, she dated Tristan for a day, then broke up with him again for Valls.

_What is with that girl and her boyfriends?_

Don't ask me, she's an enigma, even to me.

**WOW. SHE WASTES NO TIME. **

Now that's an understatement, if I've ever heard one.

_Haha._

Oh, look the storm has cleared up.

_G'night (or really G'morning, I'll see you guys in a few hours.)_

**BYE DOUGLAS.**

See you later.

Hey, Trish?

**WHAT?**

Well, I was wondering… do you like Freddy at all?

**OF COURSE I LIKE THE GIRL, WE'RE REALLY GOOD FRIENDS.**

I'm just saying, you know she's a _girl_ right?

**NO DUH.**

Well, as surprising as it may seem, some guy friends don't notice that.

**NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO ELUDE TO.**

You know what, never mind Trish, I'll see you in a few hours.

**BYE CHARLOTTE.**

Bye Trish.

- - -

A little later-

Diary,

Well, you know I tried to let him know about Freddy, I really did.

Now I'm going to sleep some more.

-C

- - -

March 10, Charms Class

Diary

Hehehe. I hehehe just _giggle_ had a hehe Cheering charm put on me. Hehehe, you know how _adorable_ the word Antidisestablishmentarianism is?

Prew has made up with me, just because Valls has been captured in the claws of Christine Nelson. I won't be surprised if she dates all of my guy friends. Except Richy, I think him and Emms are together for life. Ha.

So, who's left on the list? She can take The Evil StalkerTM if she wants. HA. Cedric, Joc and Charlie are left I think. Unless you count that Tompkins kid as one of my friends. Hehe.

I cannot wait until next year- QUIDDITCH!

Hair color today is gold. YAY!

More sometime in the near future, definitely before my birthday.

(16 Days and Counting)

-B

- - -

March 15, Late at night

Diary,

Sorry for not writing sooner. But sadly school has been busy, what with Meals with Winthrop, classes, and what not. Nothing really interesting has happened in a while. Just everyday stuff.

If my life were a movie, they would skip this small section, and go right to my birthday. Personally, I hope my friends are planning me a nice party. I know Tonks and Charlie have promised me some birthday pranking. God I love those guys.

I wonder what I'll get for my birthday… (11 days and counting!)

I think I should probably owl my family, it's been a while.

-Charlotte

- - -

Charlotte Bumbery arose from her bed, after closing her diary. She stretched her limbs, and decided to grab her quill pen, ink and parchment. Slowly she crept down the girl's dormitory stairs, her equipment in hand.

She slinked out of the common room and hurried down the hall to the stairs to the Owlrey.

When she reached the specific room, she sat down and composed her letter:

_Dear Mum, Dad, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Steven and Katie-_

_How's life back home? It's nice here at Hogwarts, we're eating our meals outside during March and April this year, thanks to me! I convinced Prof. Dumbledore that it would be nice to eat outside with the Giant Squid (named Winthrop)._

_I cannot wait until my birthday. I love you all and miss you terribly._

_I can't wait until Katie and I are in the same school again._

_Love, Your daughter/niece/cousin,_

_Charlotte R. Bumbery_

As soon as she finished the letter and sealed it, she stood up. She crossed the room to where the school owls were kept.

Then she heard the door to the Owlrey crash open to reveal…

"Oh my GOD!" She screamed as the shadow of a person crept closer to her.

- - -

_A/N: OOH! Cliff Hanger people! Any guesses who that MYSTERIOUS person is. I know...but do you? R&R to tell me what you think!_


	13. BURRITO&That Creepy, Creepy Puppet

_A/N: YAYS! I feel loved. I have my own personal soundtrack to keep me motivated (as well as reviews!) For any that were wondering, that soundtrack consists of: Paramore, A Fine Frenzy, Plain White T's, Fall Out Boy, Lily Allen, Maroon 5, The Fratellis, OK GO, and Dashboard Confessional. WHAT? There are some pretty catchy songs out there! So, Sorry that I left ya'll with a cliff hanger last time, i'm sorry if this story's getting kind of bland, but it's hard to get all my random plot points in here. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry it's so short!)_

_DISCLAIMER: AGAIN- I OWN NOTHING DEALING WITH HARRY POTTER. If I did don't you think I'd be busy with having an actual life? Also I do not own Elmo, or any shows he has appeared on._

_CLAIMER: I own some very stupid and random plot points...yeah. I also own a shirt which is mentioned in this chapter ('hug it out')_

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Oh my GOD!" She screamed as the shadow of a person crept closer to her._

- - -

"Why exactly are you screaming Charlotte?" Tonks asked.

"Dunno, maybe I was secretly hoping you'd scream back?"

"Good point. But who're you owling at this time of night?"

"I could almost ask the same thing of you, but I'm owling my family."

"Oh, that's nice. Actually we're here for a prank."

"We?"

"Dear Charles and myself, duh."  
"Right, who else would it be."

"Want to help."

"Duh, was there really a point to that question? Just gimme a moment to send this letter off."

- - -

_What is this 'burrito' of which you speak?-Tonks_

_**Yeah, what do you mean by 'bur eato'? -Charlie**_

A) it's burrito, Charlie, b) I just think it would be a funny thing to add to the prank you thought of. C) It's a Mexican food, it's rapped up beans and meat and it's TASTY!

_So you want us to dress him up as a burrito as well? -Tonks_

Well, YEAH!

_**HOOOOOKAAAAAAAAY.-Charlie**_

So are the plans set?

_Yeppers, I am ready in my interesting transformed form!-Tonks_

See You All In A Bit.

- - -

The whole school looked stunned as a very grumpy Slytherin Prefect walked into the Great Hall. Dressed.As.A.Burrito.

They were still shocked when all of the residents of Slytherin House (including their Head of House) all had their hair, eyebrows and skin a different color. Their hair was gold and red. Their eyebrows were yellow and black. Their skin was orange, blue and bronze. Nothing on them was green, or silver. Their robes were multicolored with all the other houses' colors.

The Great Hall erupted into total chaos with laughter, because it seemed the Slytherins did not know of their odd predicament. The laughter was music to the ears of three specific pranksters, they knew it was a sign of a job well done.

- - -

March 16, During Breakfast

10 DAYS AND COUNTING!

Diary

I am booooooooored I cannot wait until my birthday so bored in fact I am having trouble writing so much trouble writing that I am not bothering with punctuation

Maybe im just having an off day maybe I need more sugar or caffeine yummmmmmm caffeine

I don't know what to write I don't know what to write I don't know what to write I like kitties chichen is a tasty food I never thought that that old muggle way of getting your brain to think of something by writing I don't know what to write would work

Wow all of what I just wrote looks confusing this all looks like one big sentence maybe it is but there are obvious breaks between sentences at least to me

That muggle thing called Elmo scares me

I don't know what else to say

I'll write when I actually remember something interesting

-CB

- - -

Same Day, During Some Boring Class

My hair is blonde today, I think it looks pretty!

Remember how I mentioned Elmo in my last random entry? The one where I was almost depressed and bored? Well, I have a theory about that _creepy, creepy puppet._ I have a few ideas. One, Elmo is Voldemort, In Disguise, A Very Creepy Red Puppet Disguise. Two, Elmo (or Voldemort) knows where you live and watches you sleep. CREEPY PUPPET! Three, If Elmo is not, in fact The Dark Lord himself, he is his most trusted minion, OR The Dark Lord's Master. Now THAT would not surprise me.

Elmo scares me!!! Although, I do have to admit that the particular shirt I saw in that muggle store with Elmo (Or The Dark Lord) on it, which said 'hug it out' was cute.

I have another theory about Elmo, that he is corrupting the minds of muggle children on those shows he's on, 'Sesame Street' and was it 'Elmo's World'? Also that is my theory for how he found out where Harry and the Potters were living when he tried to kill Harry. Not that Sirius or whatever his name is gave them up, but that, through Elmo, he was able to locate them, and then, eventually kill them.

No I'm not crazy…well not _much_ anyway.

Still 10 Days and Counting!

-Bumbery

- - -

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, if you review, you get the choice of the love of any of these animals: 1) An adorable orage tabby! 2) An adorable white minature poodle puppy! 3) An adorable grey, orange and cream tabby cat (which is almost a year old...aww!) 4) An adorable doggie (A Yorkshire Terrier) who's named Bubba so he will develop a sense of irony early 5) A VERY HYPER Jack Russle Terrier..._

_Review please? I swear I update faster with reviews! (BURRITOS ARE TASTY!)_


	14. Introducing Lee& A Slight Case of Murder

_A/N: sigh, i have finished deathly hallows. Personally I think some of it was a cop-out. oh well. I hope you all like this chapter. **(if you have not finished Harry Potter number 7, do not read the next sentance)** This chapter is for a few of my favorite characters who dies: Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Dobby and more.**( Ok, now back to the story!)** Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! I decided to have a little mystery involved in this chapter because of my inspiration over the weekend playing the same game!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP **(DH spoiler)** If I DID fred and tonks would not have died, SO THERE NYAH! I also do not own Harpo Marx, or his funny way of killing someone in 'Murder', and I do not own the game 'Murder'.  
_

_Claimer: I own uhhh...some stuff, like a copy of Deathly Hallows and a pop tart. Also, a deck of cards with which to play 'Murder'.  
_

- - -

March 18, 10:34 AM

Diary,

Something QUITE interesting is happening. You remember those two little weasley brothers I told you about? Well, somehow, they snuck onto the Hogwarts grounds with their little friend Lee Jordan (whom I will describe later). I will describe the scene like a story, in story format of course!

_You see, the only reason I know this is because they happened to POP in whilst our group of friends were playing "Where In The World Is Emily Pappas?" (a slight variation of a muggle game, "Where in the World is Carmen San Diego?" played as a board game). The three of them just poped out from behind the statue of the one-eyed witch._

_Prew, Precy and Charlie jumped up at the sight of them. They looked red faced and angry. Charlie was the first one to speak, "What're you lot doing here? Mum's going to KILL you and US when she finds out."_

"_Which is why she won't."_

"_But she'll notice you're missing."_

"_No she wont, we won't be here for long and we left when she was fussing over Ron and Ginny, PLUS, she said she was going shopping later. SO we left a note saying we went out with Lee and Lee left a note saying he went out with us."_

"_You know," I interjected, "That doesn't work, it has been proven on many muggle sitcoms."_

"_What?" everyone but Jfunk, Penny and I asked._

"_It's a muggle thing," all three of us said that at the same time._

_The rest of them shook their heads, then Charlie continued to glare at the twins and their friend, "How exactly did you three get on the school grounds, or even to Hogsmede for that matter?" Charlie looked suspicious, so did Precy, Prew just rolled her eyes._

"_Uhh….magic?" The twins grinned sheepishly._

"_Right, coming from two ten year olds who don't even have their wands yet," Percy tried oh so hard (not really) not to sound gleeful at their impending doom when they went back home._

"_I guess there's nothing we can really do right now though, except contact Mum and Dad," Charlie said, gloomily, "and make sure they know it wasn't our idea."_

_All of us sighed, in unison (to tell you the truth, that was kind of creepy) and we went off to the Gryffindor common room._

So now you know that weird little story. Now, of course, I have to describe Lee for you.

He seems amusing. Like someone who would narrate someone else while they were doing something. Probably a good quality for a commentator in quidditch. He has dread locks, and is pretty cool. Someone I would not mind if Katie (she's practically my little sister) dated. Hell, I would not mind it if he was my brother, or Honorary Brother in Law. Like the twins he has an eye for mischief, and I know for a fact he's smarter than the two of them put together. He may not be a pranking genius, but I have a sneaking suspicion that he knows more about people than he lets on. I think he is one of the only people who can tell when the twins have set up a prank to get him.

My hair is purple today, but more a like a shade of lilac. Very nice if I do say so myself.

8 DAYS AND COUNTING!! OH MERLIN I CANNOT WAIT!

-B

- - -

(A conversation with Charlotte and her friends)

I CAN'T WAIT TILL MY BIIIIIIIIIRTHDAY I CAN'T WAIT TILL MY BIIIIIIIIIRTHDAY!

_Oh put a sock in it. I wasn't like this before my birthday with you._

Well that's because you weren't talking to me.

_Details, tiny little details._

HUMPH. Hey, Emms are you done with your homework yet?

**No. I haven't even started, I can't talk, must start.**

WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE!

**Why are you writing that?**

I'm hopeing that if I say that enough times it will make you do my bidding.

**It isn't working.**

Oh drat, I guess I'll have to cross that off my list of ways to control people's minds.

**I guess you will.**

Hey

Have you seen Roberta recently?

No, oh I love that movie.

Yeah, it's kind of nice sometimes to get Fred and Ginger in supporting roles, then you don't have them with their annoying 'courtship'.

Yeah, 'boy and girl meet', then 'boy and girl are in love', 'boy and girl get lost in translation somewhere' and finally, 'boy and girl live happily ever after.'

Oh well, at least in those movies we get the 'falling in love' dance.

Yeah. I have to go study, talk to you later though.

Ok.

_What WERE you guys talking about?_

Muggle films.

_Eww._

That comes from someone who has never seen one and dumped Valls for Rodger Davies.

_Your point is?_

Oh, nothing.

F- Hello

G- How are you doing?

_L- WHY are we writing here again?_

F- Dunno, it was George's idea.

G/Feorge- Don't you mean 'Feorge', 'Gred'?

F/Gred- OH, right Feorge.

G/Feorge- Thank you Gred.

Why are you writing on my paper?

_L- Dunno, I think Geo- I mean Feorge saw Charlie do it so he wanted to._

Oh, it's like that is it? You know boys, idol worship won't get you very far at Hogwarts. I'm pretty surprised actually that Mrs. Weasley isn't here yet to take you home and smack you upside the head.

G/Feorge- Frankly, so are we.

F/Gred- Indubitably.

_L- What they said, except slightly different._

AH! A hablar del Diablo!

_L- Que?_

AH! To speak of the devil (not that she's a devil, it's a saying!) Mrs. Weasley's here!

G/Feorge- Oh Merlin's Beard.

F/Gred- SAVE USSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

(All three run away.)

Well, THAT was an easy way to get them away from my paper. (snickers)

- - -

We are boooooooooooored.

Yes we are. Want to play a muggle game?

F- SUUUUUUURE what game?

G- YEAAAAAAAAAAH

_L- We want to play tooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Okie dokie then. I say we play….(dun Dun DUN!) _Murder._

_L- we don't want to kill people._

It's a _game_ no one actually dies. Jfunk, you take the rule explaining.

_Thank god, for a second I thought you wanted us to go all homicidal._

No, Murder is a muggle game where you draw cards, one card, the king of hearts for example, is the murderer and another card, like the ace of spades, is the detective. The other cards are just regular citizens.

After you draw a card, you just act normally, unless you're the murderer. If you're the murderer, you have to pick people to 'kill' by saying 'you're dead' to a person. That's how the muggles do it, but since we can do magic, well most of us, if someone says 'you're dead', either they, or you should cast a spell to make them look like a corpse. (Am I a genius or what?)

When you see a 'corpse', you shout 'corpse' and the whole group assembles, then the detective has to solve the murder. If the detective is the victim, another random person is picked to be the detective, the detective CANNOT be the murderer. Oh, and on a final note, once corpse has been called, NO MORE MURDERS! Also note, ONLY the murderer can lie during this game.

_L- that sounds like a fun game._

F- I agree, let's play!

G-Totally!

- - -

And so the idea of the game of 'Murder' swept through the Gryffindor common room and it was decided that people would play.

The players of this ingenious game, (which Charlotte learned about by reading Harpo Marx's Autobiography, Harpo Speaks, which is a great book by the way,) were as follows:

Emms, Prew, Jfunk, Charlotte, Christine, Greens, Tonks, Fred, George, Lee, Trish, Freddy, Charlie and Percy.

Sure, they were all mostly friends, but a game of _Murder_ does things to people.

Two minutes into the game, (which was being played in The Room of MysteryTM, because it would have all they needed) Fred and George cried out- "WE'RE BOOOOOORED!"

"Oh put a sock in it," Prew harrumphed.

And the twins did, Literally.

"Ew."

- - -

Meanwhile, in another section of The Room of MysteryTM, there was a _flash_ of green light, and a body fell to the floor.

A person stood over the body cackling. Then swiftly left the room.

- - -

"Has anyone seen Christine?" Freddy asked.

"Nope," Oliver responded coolly, "Want to help me look for her?"

Freddy nodded as she left the room with Oliver and Greens followed behind because there was nothing else to do.

- - -

Charlotte sat with Tonks while Charlie drifted in and out of the room. "Pst," Tonks whispered, "I have an odd suspicion of him," she jerked her thump towards their pacing comrade.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I think either of you guys could be the murderer or detective."

"Me?" Tonks exclaimed, "Never."

"Right."

A moment passed in silence as they both sipped tea which they had brought into the room, along with some biscotti.

Suddenly a cry of "Corpse!" racketed throughout the playing area, and all who heard stood up, and rushed to the source of the cry. It was Freddy, standing over a body of Christine, whose face was frozen in an expression of puzzlement.

"She looks Avada Kedavra'd," Tonks said solemnly.

"She isn't though, the spell that we used is supposed to make it look that way, so it's real looking, it also gives off a green light, but she isn't REALLY dead," Charlotte explained calmly to the assembled crowd of Emms, Prew, Jfunk, Tonks, Charlie, Fred, George, Lee, Freddy, and Percy.

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Because we played this version of '_Murder_' at my family parties. The spell I told you guys about is what my family uses," she calmly explained.

They all said this in unison, "Oh."

"Wait," It was Emms this time, "Oliver and Douglas are missing."

"Maybe they're also victims," Charlotte deduced, "_Accio Victims!_" As the words left her mouth, the bodies of Oliver Wood and Douglas Green came zooming through the rooms to lie next to Christine's.

"Okay," Jessica Finke spoke up, "Who's the detective?"

"I am," this came from Charlie.

"That _definitely _scratches him off my list of suspects," Tonks whispered to Charlotte, the two girls giggled.

"So," Charlie said to himself, "How to start…hmm…OK, Tonks, when did you see any of them last?"

"I saw Christine only right before the game started, then when it did, she went off into this room, I think," Tonks started.

"Did you see anyone else go in?"

"Yeah, Freddy, Oliver, Emms, and Prew."

"Ok thank you, how about Oliver and Douglas?"

"I saw them leave the room with Freddy, but she came back a minute later and Prew went off in the same direction they went."

"Thanks Tonks, just one more question, where were you when corpse was called?"

"In the room with you and Charlotte."

"Thanks," Charlie then rounded on Freddy, "Was Christine still 'alive' when you entered the room?"  
"I think so."

"Did you see her in the room?"

"No, I went in there to get a tissue, there were none in the original room."

"How about Oliver and Douglas?"

"I believe they were alive, we went to look for Christine, but they said they had to go to the loo, so I just left them and came back."

"Were you not the one who called 'corpse' on Christine?"

"Yes I was, I came back into the room for another tissue and I saw her body."

"Oh, alright then, thank you," It was Prew's turn and we all knew it, "Miss Prewett."

"Oh Charlie I'm your cousin, you don't see me calling you 'Master Weasley'."  
"Well, maybe you should," there were many eye rolls shared throughout the room, "Was Christine 'alive' when you entered this room the first time?"

"Dunno, I came in here to look at the books."

"Right. How about Mr. Wood and Mr. Green?"  
"Dunno, I didn't see them at all."

"Okay. Let me mull all the information over, I'll be back in a minute," and Charlie left the room.

"I think it was Rachel," Tonks whispered.

"Maybe," Charlotte said, "But I have my suspicions."

- - -

_A/N: Hope ya'll liked this chapter, I tried writing in a different style because...dun Dun DUN! I was bored, and it looked like fun. "Whodunit" you ask? Was it Prew or Freddy? I know. You'll find out in the next chapter which should arrive shortly!_


End file.
